secretos
by ina minina
Summary: más que una obligación, un acuerdo que se vuelve dulce y mutuo, juntos entenderán que en el amor y en sus vidas deben desaparecer los secretos.Nejihina
1. Capítulo 1

Cap 1:

La luz irrumpe en mi habitación, arrugo los ojos para que no entre la luz.  
Hoy es el día, estoy bastante nerviosa.  
Aunque ya debería de acostumbrarme, no es la primera ocasión que soy nueva en un colegio, sin embargo la idea de que sea un colegio y a la vez internado es lo que me asusta.  
Mi familia es muy importante en el país del fuego, por eso mis padres viajan mucho, por lo mismo es que no he logrado establecerme en ningún colegio por más de tres meses. No tengo amigos, mucho menos novio.  
Oto-san dice que no es bueno que no logre hacer amigos, y que la culpa no es mía por ser tímida. Oka-san piensa igual. Han decidido que ingrese a la escuela más prestigiada del país, El instituto de Konoha, mis calificaciones son buenas por eso me aceptaron. Pero estoy al corriente deque, si no hubiera sido así, Oto-san habría pagado lo necesario para que sus planes se efectuarán.  
Es un hombre serio, alto y con presencia, y con mirada fría que me causan escalofríos. A pesar de que mi familia se caracteriza por poseer los ojos de color blanco e inexpresivo, Oto-san los tiene realmente fríos e inexpresivos. Supongo que es por que es el líder del clan y debe mostrar firmeza.  
Al menos eso es lo que dice Oka-san, ella en cambio es dulce y cariñosa, pero no deja de ser menos respetada.  
Mi familia es muy prestigiosa y tiene mucho poder. Oto-san es muy calculador, a Oka-san no le gusta meterse en los negocios y a mi tampoco, pero como soy la futura heredera del clan, debo estar al corriente de algunas cosas.  
Una de las cosas que no me agrada de ser de una familia como la mía, es el no poder decidir tu vida, tengo entendido de que estoy comprometida, pero nunca he preguntado algo de el, y por el momento no quiero saberlo.  
Hay algo extraño con todo esto. De un día a otro se les ocurrió la idea de que valla a ese instituto, y Oto-san no es de los que actúan sin pensar las cosas detenidamente.  
Pero según Oba-san, es por mi bien, "no es bueno que andes de un colegio a otro, no te deja estabilizarte Hinata-chan", .  
Es una mujer fría sin escrúpulos a primera vista, no puedes ni debes faltar le el respeto, sería tu peor error, nadie de la familia se ha atrevido a enfrentarla, excepto por un primo que no conozco, dicen que el es aún más frío que Oba-san u Oto-san, le dicen genio, me recinchan los dientes cuando hablan de el, me hacen sentir poca cosa, dicen que no soy muy apta para el titulo de líder, que soy muy blanda y que esa no es la actitud de un Hyuuga, pero que no importa, por que el que va a tener mas derecho a líder será mi prometido.  
Por mi feliz, el cargo de líder es muy estresante. Oto-san siempre lo dice.  
Golpean la puerta de mi habitación.  
-y... ya voy -me apresuro en responder, debe ser Yashiru-san, una de las empleadas de la mansión, pero para mi es mi segunda Oka-san.  
-Hina-chan, es tarde, recuerde que es su primer día de escuela! -Hai ya me estoy levantando- salgo de la cama a toda prisa, me meto a la ducha, el agua esta tibia y eso me relaja, dan ganas de quedarse aquí, pero debo hacerlo rápido.  
Salgo del baño y me visto, el uniforme es muy lindo, consiste en un blazer y una falda con tablas de color negro, una blusa blanca, una corbata roja.  
Lo malo es que la falda es realmente corta, y no estoy acostumbrada a usar unas tan corta. Mi equipaje ya lo enviaron al instituto. Tengo entendido que no voy a compartir habitación, debe ser muy grande ese edificio, claro no todos los alumnos se quedan, debe ser muy prestigiosa si tienen tantos estudiantes.  
Me dirijo a la cocina, tomo mi desayuno.  
Mis padres se despiden de mí, fue algo emotivo, quizás en cuánto tiempo más nos veremos. Subo al auto, el chófer me lleva por el camino más corto ya que voy un tanto atrasada.  
Estoy muy nerviosa, conocer gente, me asusta, además soy muy tímida.  
-Hinata-sama ya llegamos, que tenga un buen día y una buena estadía en su instituto.  
-arigatou -no puedo evitar ruborizarme, bajo del auto.  
-señorita su maletín

ah gomen -lo recibo y levanto el brazo en se al de despedida. Veo el auto alejarse, el edificio es enorme.  
Me voy a perder lo doy por firmado.  
Hay muchos que se ven con cara de preocupados, otros sin interés alguno.  
Suspiro, voy a la oficina de la directora, es una mujer muy hermosa y con mucha determinación, golpeo la puerta.  
-adelante- entro, ya había estado antes cuando dí la prueba de admisión.  
Es un lugar muy acogedor y amplio, la decoración es bastante moderna.  
-ohayou Tsunade-sama- hago una reverencia.  
-toma asiento, en un momento te llevo a tu dormitorio, ayer llegaron tus cosas, ya están instaladas.  
- arigatou a que hora empiezan las clases?  
-a las 8:15, el desayuno es a las 7:00 o en el primer receso, como tu lo estimes conveniente.  
Asiento con la cabeza, suena el timbre, la miro y le pregunto con la mirada.  
-tranquila primero te muestro tu dormitorio y luego vamos a hablar con tu sensei.  
Salimos de la oficina, para ir al otro edificio, al parecer las salas están en edificio y los cuartos en otro. Algo obvio pero que pasaba por alto.  
Me da las llaves de mi habitación, es linda, y ya esta algo personalizada, con mis cosas. Bajamos y nos vamos al primer edificio, subimos al segundo piso.  
Se oyen las bullas de los alumnos y eso me pone ultra nerviosa. Llegamos a la sala y el dolor de estómago me desespera. La mujer habla con el sensei, un hombre de pelo negro con un corte raro, y con unas grandes cejas, parece un hombre activo y entusiasta, trae puesto un equipo de gimnasia. Genial la primera hora es de educación física. Suspiro.  
-entra joven, y bienvenida, estarás la mayoría del tiempo aquí y no debes dejar que tu llama de juventud se extinga- es bastante eufórico, oigo a la clase reírse, me hace entrar.  
-niños tenemos una nueva compañera, sean amables. Preséntate.  
-Hyuuga Hinata, un gusto.- todos me miran y se que tengo las mejillas coloradas, algunos sonríen otros murmuran.  
- a ver mm......., ve a sentarte con Sakura- la chica levanta su mano, es muy linda, tiene su pelo rosado, y ojos esmeralda, y se ve amigable. Voy dónde ella, le sonrío, me responde la sonrisa, me siento, en eso se escucha una risa estrepitosa.  
-jaj jaj y echaron al coco Sasuke, puedes creerlo? Sólo lo están alargando.  
-cállate dobe interrumpes la clase - chicos! Comprendo que su llama de juventud los excite pero dejen explicar lo que haremos y luego vamos al gimnasio.  
-lo sentimos- se escucho al unísono. El chico que reía es rubio y otro es de pelo negro azulado, el rubio se ve agradable, el otro es un poco serio.  
Todos vamos al gimnasio, voy al camarin.  
-hey hey, eres familiar de Neji-sempai?- pregunta una rubia bastante linda.  
-no, no conozco a esa persona - segura?, tendrías hartos problemas si lo eres, es bastante popular.  
-no, estoy segura, no le conozco

-soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino, un gusto, eres una Hyuuga, debe ser difícil.  
-etto, si, pero no tengo tantas responsabilidades a pesar de ser la futura heredera.  
- Qué? Creí que Neji-sempai lo era.- quede helada, cómo que era el heredero?, toda mi vida me han dicho la importancia de mi existencia, y ahora me entero de esto, pero que es lo que pasa un momento el ser el heredero el es mi prometido No sé que cara puse, por que la niñas se asustaron y mucho.  
-Hinata-chan, estás bien? Estás pálida, Ino llama a Gai-sensei -no, tranquila, estoy bien, no es necesario.  
Trato de disimular, sigo vistiéndome, quién sea ese tal Neji, debía hablar con él. Necesito saber cómo ubicarlo.  
La clase fue algo agotadora, Gai-sensei es muy enérgico, el chico rubio y el moreno competían constantemente, y todos nos divertimos con lo que decían.  
En eso, cuando descansábamos, se me acercaron un grupo y entre ellos estaba el rubio y el moreno.  
-hola, soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto, que un día llegará a ser el director de esta escuela y cambiara el modo de enseñar- Sakura-san no lo dejo continuar, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con el que todos rieron, menos yo que estaba algo anonadada.  
- no la asustes baka, discúlpalo Hinata-chan, este es algo hiperáctivo jeje

-Uchiha Sasuke, eres una Hyuuga

-ah, enserio eres un genio Sasuke, no te vallan a pillar los del sonido, le dijo a toda la clase que era una Hyuuga genio

-baka, no te pregunte a ti, tampoco a ella- comenzaron a discutir, y bastante violenta.  
-ya cállense- ambos miran al chico, y obedecen-soy Inu-  
-hey por que te hacemos caso Kiba, sigamos Sasuke-cuando Sasuke-kun iba a continuar la pelea, Sakura-san golpeo a ambos, haciendo que todos riamos, incluyéndome.  
-bien, como decía, soy Inuzuka Kiba, un gusto- el chico tenia el pelo castaño y desordenado, y unas marcas en sus mejillas, común de su clan.  
-Aburame Shino, un gusto- este era bien serio, y callado, usa unas gafas oscuras.  
- que problemático, Nara Shikamaru- lo dijo algo relajado y cansado.  
-yo Akimishi Chouji - decía entre suspiros, estaba algo cansado por el deporte de recién.  
-un gusto- hago una reverencia

-pueden ir a cambiarse chicos- dice Gai-sensei y todos asintieron.  
Fui a ducharme, me vestí. Salí del camarin. Iba a mi cuarto cuando choco con alguien.  
Me iba a ir contra el suelo, si fuera por la persona con la que choque. Alcanzo a tomarme del brazo, mientras que con la otra mano me sujetó de la cintura.  
-gomen, iba distraída dije mientras miraba el suelo.  
-deberías fijarte por donde caminas-dijo el chico, con una voz muy varonil, sonaba tranquila pero a la vez algo molesta, no pude evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.  
No podía creer lo que veía, era un chico más o menos de la misma tez de piel que yo, claro pero yo soy más pálida, tenía el pelo más largo que yo, y sujetado en una cola, era más alto que yo, y se veía muy maduro.  
Pero su belleza no fue lo que me asombro más.  
Sus ojos, esos ojos. Eran blancos, cómo los míos, quede paralizada y el también, ambos solo mirábamos nuestros ojos, y tratábamos de memorizar nuestros rostros.


	2. Chapter 2

-e eres un Hyuuga - rompí el silencio

-Hinata-sama-dijo con total seguridad, cómo si me conociera de toda la vida, su mirada era mucho más escalofriante que la de Oto-san, sentí mis mejillas arder, mi corazón acelerarse y un nudo en mi garganta aparece.  
Era un Hyuuga, y yo no lo conocía un Hyuuga, por el que me habían preguntado si era mi familiar, y que era popular.

.Hyuuga Neji . Ese nombre reson en mi mente .  
No estaba segura si ese tal Neji era mi prometido, pero el era un Hyuuga, y no cualquiera, el supuesto heredero tampoco estaba segura si el era Neji.  
Me suelta con delicadeza, atino a soltarlo, y me sonrojé, en verdad que era guapo, seguro que estaba en el ultimo curso, se veía muy maduro.  
-no esperaba encontrármela tan pronto- dijo con una mueca en sus labios y con el ceño fruncido.  
-gomen te conozco?...-no parece sorprenderse por mi pregunta. Suelta un bufido, y me mira directamente a los ojos. Me hipnotiza, sus ojos muestran una frialdad impresionante, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y temblar, sudo frío.  
-normal en el souke, no me extraña que Hiashi-sama no le abra mencionado de mi existencia -conoces a Oto-san

- no fue una pregunta, lo afirme

-como no conocerlo, es el líder del clan, y mi Oji-san - que es lo que acababa de oír?

-eres mi primo por que no te hab a visto antes?  
-no lo se, Oto-san y Hiashi-sama esperaron hasta ahora para que nos conociéramos.  
Toma mi mano y la besa, quedo mirándolo confundida y ruborizada.  
-Hyuuga Neji, lamento que no sea un gusto volver a verte, por que para mi no lo es.  
¿Qué acaba de decir?  
- Qué?.... perdón?- le quito mi mano -

lo lamento, pero no logro ser hipócrita

- Qu intentas decirme?  
-no puedo ser cínico, y no mentiré diciendo que me gustó volver a verte por que no es así

-disculpa, pero y yo Qué te hice?- me mira sorprendido

-has cambiado-estoy completamente segura, yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida

-un momento no te conozco, no hables como si nos conociéramos-la voz me sale temblorosa.

-no me recuerdas - lo afirma, y parece que el si me conoce. Suena un timbre -ya es el recreo-sigue caminando, se iba, no podía dejarlo marcharse, necesitaba respuestas y al parecer el las tenía. Saque valor, lo detuve, tomé de su brazo después de alcanzarlo ya que es algo rápido para avanzar.  
Queda expectante, mirándome, siento mis mejillas arder, pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por muy tímida que sea.  
- p podemos hablar un momento?-digo suplicante, se suelta y me hace una señal de que lo siga, dudo, solo unos segundos, no conozco el lugar, al menos no estaré sola el primer recreo.  
Lo sigo en silencio, pareciera que no vamos al patio, y no me equivocaba, subimos las escaleras, parece que vamos a la azotea.  
Cuando llegamos, el va hacia la reja, y se queda ahí parado, mirando las alturas.  
-y Qu quieres saber?-su voz es varonil, y seductora, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, al menos no esta viéndome, por que me pondría aun más nerviosa y colorada.  
- bien?... no me hagas perder tiempo por favor-se da vuelta, no puedo evitar ruborizarme, comienza a avanzar, pasa por al lado de mi.

-si no dices nada me voy.  
- matte no no te vallas -se detiene, se voltea, nuevamente va hacia la reja pero esta vez de sienta. Voy dónde el. Me siento - podrías explicarme, lo que yo no sé?-me mira y me pone muy nerviosa, no soy buena tratando con gente, mucho menos con chicos, y con uno tan guapo.  
- sobre que exactamente?  
-todo de verdad nos conocemos?  
- si, cuando éramos pequeños nos presentaron, supongo es normal que no lo recuerdes yo soy un año mayor que tú, quizás por eso lo recuerdo.  
- tan sólo un año?... pensé que estabas en el último curso- eso de verdad me sorprendió.  
- me veo viejo.  
- no!...etto es que te ves realmente maduro - eso último lo digo mirando el suelo.  
- sólo quieres saber eso?  
- eh? Oh no Qué es eso de que tú serás el heredero?- me mira, en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa de lado

-te preocupa tu titulo?....avariciosa interesante

- no! No es eso .es sólo que .significa que tú eres mi

-prometido .-abro los ojos cómo plato mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Por eso tanto secreto con mis padres, me parecía tan extraño todo eso, de venir a este lugar así de repente.

- no sabías que tú prometido estudiaba aquí? yo también estoy internado.  
- sabías que yo venía?...- apenas salio un hilo de mi voz

-si, lo sabía, te reconocí al instante ,tu pelo violáceo no es común

- no te agrado .  
- no , no puede agradarme alguien que no conozco ya tienes amigos?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco

- no no soy muy sociable que digamos .  
-es de familia -lo miro, el mira hacia el lado el viento le mueve unos mechones de pelo que tiene a cada lado de su rostro que lleva sueltos, se ve realmente lindo.  
Aqu arriba corre mucho viento estoy constantemente sujetándome la falda, aunque este sentada, pero mi pelo también se mueve junto con el viento, y unos mechones rebeldes que tengo tapan mi cara.  
-tu tienes amigos?- pregunto con algo de miedo

-si estoy hace mucho aquí.  
- tus padres viajan a menudo?- me mira desvío la mirada

-si viaja junto a los tuyos

-pero yo nunca lo vi.

-el a ti si Hiashi-sama y el son gemelos una vez te confundiste y lo abrazaste a él.

Flash back

Una niña jugaba en el jardín de su casa con su pelota y su perrita, la niña tenía unos 12 años estaba algo aburrida ya que el animal le quitaba la pelota y huía.  
Cuando la perrita le quito la pelota por tercera vez, corrió tras ella, pero vio a un hambre quitarle el juguete al animal.  
-toma - cuando vio su rostro notó que era su Oto-san y corrió a abrazarlo y lo besó en la mejilla.  
Fin del Flash back

Ahora que lo recuerdo, es esa ocasión, Oto-san estaba distinto, sus ojos eran algo más amables me pongo roja abracé a su padre .  
-bien, yo me voy- se levanta no tengo motivos para retenerlo, pero no quería que se fuera.

El lugar es bastante grande, cómo para tener que encontrármela el primer día.  
Su pelo ha crecido, tal cómo las fotos que me daba Oto-san.  
Esta grande, no tanto de porte, pero su cuerpo ya es el de una mujer, pero tiene algo de inocencia en su rostro y cuerpo que la hace ver más niña.  
Sigue igual de linda, no conoce a nadie. Eso me hace pensar lo que voy a hacer, me sorprende hasta a mi.  
- bajas?-pregunto sin voltearme

- hai! -siento sus pasos detrás de mi, sigo avanzando.  
Bajamos las escaleras en silencio uno cómodo, no debo dejarla sola le podría pasar algo estando esos.  
Voy hacia las áreas verdes y me dejo caer en mi lugar favorito, apoyo mi espalda en el árbol, a esta hora ya esta la sombra en esta área.  
Ella me imita y se sienta.  
-ten cuidado- me mira impactada por la declaración que acabo de hacer.  
- p por que?-se ve asustada

-de este lugar solo hablan de las cosas buenas

-tiene cosas malas?  
-cómo todo colegio, hay bravucones, pervertidos, chicas algo acosadoras -suelto suspiro con solo recordarlas .  
-ah -mira el pasto

-parece aliviada esos bravucones son peligrosos

- si?  
-si son la mafia de Konoha, así los llamamos nosotros - me mira, suelta una rísita, que parece una delicada canción

- cantas?...-deja de reír se pone roja

- Por qué preguntas?  
-tienes una voz aguda y delicada cantas, verdad?  
-lo normal

- podrías cantar ahora?- abre los ojos cómo plato

-ie ie yo soy muy tímida

-ya lo había notado - suena el timbre de entrada a clases.  
- vamos?-sonríe, una sonrisa muy hermosa.  
Nos paramos y vamos a las salas, muchos nos quedan viendo, y la ponen nerviosa, pero seguimos hablando, sin darle importancia al resto. La dejo en su sala, todos nos miran raro, se nos acerca Naruto.  
-hola Neji, que tal tu dia.  
-bien y Sasuke?  
-aquí, el cejas encrespadas?  
-no lo traigo en los bolsillos

-ajaj ajaj que buena esa- Naruto ríe estrepitosamente.  
-no sabía que se conocieran- dice Sasuke mirando a Hinata-sama y a mi

-es mi prima bien nos vemos Matta nee

Camino a paso apresurado no me quiero topar con alguna chica.  
No dejo de pensar en lo sucedido, que coincidencia tan grande, de encontrarnos tan luego.  
Esta realmente hermosa, y mis sentimiento por ella no han cambiado.  
Es cierto que no nos hemos visto, pero desde que la vi que me llamo la atención, a pesar de ser un niño. Oto-san se encargó personalmente de que me enterara de todo lo que ella hacía, el la veía a menudo y me traía fotos de ella, la estuve viendo siempre. Y no entendía, cómo podía sentir algo por ella, si a penas la conocía?  
Sigue igual de linda y amable, sus ojos son tan distintos del resto de los Hyuuga.  
Entro a la sala y voy a mi puesto.  
- Neji dónde te metiste?- Lee es algo fastidioso.  
- que te.  
- estabas con una chica?-en el momento en que lo dijo, toda la clase se quedó callada, y giraron a ver dónde estábamos nosotros.  
-si Lee, pero deja de gritar.  
- la llama de tu juventud esta ardiente! La conozco?  
-si es Hinata-sama - me mira algo sorprendido

-la encontraste pronto

-fue una casualidad

-que casualidad eh?- se acerca Tenten

-si una casualidad y dejen de meterse dónde no los llaman

-Neji! Soy tu amigo, y debo saberlo

-solo si yo quiero contártelo

-cómo crecen los retoños, hace unas semanas no te interesaban las niñas y ahora, mírate, la juventud- siempre me ha sorprendido la habilidad de este para llorar as de fácil, ahora está llorando a cantaros

- tienes un pañuelo?- le pregunta a Tenten, esta le pasa uno y lo abraza consolándolo.

-dejen de hacer escándalo, y no estoy interesado en nadie.  
- cómo que no mírate la cara!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-tanto ruido-todos vemos al frente, un nuevo profesor, debe ser el profesor jefe del curso de Naruto.  
Hay algo muy extraño en el, hace que desconfíe, bajo esa mascara que trae puesta.  
Tiene un aire extraño.  
-soy Hatake Kakashi, su profesor de lenguaje, tomen asiento.  
Un momento dijo Hatake Kakashi? .el no es .  
no puede ser!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Todos me miran algo curiosos y extrañados y eso me pone nerviosa.  
Voy hacia mi puesto, y las niñas me miran con picardía, sé que estoy roja, siento mis mejillas arder y cuando me pongo nerviosa me vuelvo más torpe, trato de caminar rápido para evitar miradas.  
Pero no noté unos pies en medio del pasillo entre las filas, y me tropiezo, justo antes que me caiga una mano me sujeta, miro y era Sakura-san, le sonrío algo torpe, y ella me devuelve una sonrisa acogedora y grata.  
- no dijiste que no conocías a Neji-sempai?- dice Ino-san con algo de sarcasmo amistoso.

- lo acabo de conocer - digo aún nerviosa

- déjala puerca! Quizás no nos lo quería decir Qué lo conociste recién!  
Las dos parecen más interesadas en el tema, y yo quiero que la tierra me trague.  
-si, lo conocí en el pasillo, y me quedé con él en el receso- confieso apenada.  
- raro Neji-sempai no es muy amistoso que digamos .  
-debe ser por que son de la misma familia-afirma Sakura-san

-pero el si tienes amigos - afirmo defendiéndolo, cómo si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
-si pero no es muy amistoso se junta con los chicos de nuestro curso, a veces y sus amigos de curso Asiento con la cabeza, trato de cambiar el tema.  
- Qué toca ahora? -eh filosofía... filosofía, frente de marquesina?  
-no Ino puerca arte- quedé algo extrañada con su amistad.  
Se tratan así, pero se nota que se quieren mucho.  
- quién se ira ir, ahora?... tú que crees Sasuke?- dice Naruto-kun, habla algo fuerte, además esta unos puestos más adelante que nosotras.  
- no lo sé, a Heather no la van a echar por ser una arpía. Y Owen es gracioso Went pareciera ser la prota y Duncan es es Duncan. (Hablan de una serie del cartoon Networks, isla del drama, se trata de una parodia a los railitys, dónde hacen una y mil estupideces de pruebas de eliminación, y el que se queda sin malvaviscos se va, es bien graciosa véanla XD).

- pero ya no pueden hacer relleno - responde Naruto-kun, en eso llega la sensei, una mujer alta de cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros, unos ojos rojos, y de una figura muy linda, es realmente bella.  
- niños levántense para saludar- todos la saludamos y luego nos sentamos en silencio.  
- este año en arte, vamos a hacer muchas actividades interesantes- se escucha un "para Sai", pero no logro saber quién lo dijo.  
- para todos Shikamaru, y si quieres hacer un comentario te rogaría que levantes la mano- dice eso ultimo con una sonrisa cordial, pero linda. Es una mujer realmente hermosa.  
- Kurenai-sensei! Nos hará dibujar retratos?- pregunta Naruto-kun levantando la mano pero hablando sin que lo autoricen, la sensei le responde con una sonrisa en modo de afirmación.  
-sensei que no sea dibujando al de al lado, yo no quiero hacer arte abstracto- dice Sasuke-kun señalando a Naruto-kun, y este a la vez pone una cara de poco amigos, todos ríen a carcajadas, menos Sakura-san.  
- pobre de Naruto, tendrá que dibujar fauvismo- todos ríen por el comentario de Sakura-san y Sasuke le suelta un bufido y cuando le iba a responder, Kurenai-sensei, nos reta a todos.  
- basta niños!... hagan comentarios productivos- todos asentimos y nos callamos, le sensei procede a explicarnos la pauta del semestre.  
Todos prestamos atención, pero uno particular esta muy concentrado, es pálido, más que yo, de cabellos oscuros. Tal vez se trata de ese tal Sai.  
En que momento mi vida dio un cambio tan brusco? No dejo de pensar, en el, Neji nunca esperé encontrármelo aquí.  
Tiene la sangre de los Hyuuga, en su venas y es mi primo Y es mi prometido es guapo pero hay algo en el que me hace temerle. Quizás su seriedad y gélidos ojos aunque debería estar acostumbrada, si su padre me conoce...nunca me dijeron nada, es más, costaba mucho decir que, conocería a mi prometido y que este era mi primo?... mi onii-san, Neji-oniisan Será de la familia, eso de que lleven el pelo largo? Oto-san también lo lleva largo, y otros que he visto igual. Veo un papel pequeño y doblado en mi puesto. Lo tomo.  
"Oye tu estás internada verdad?... ", esta escrito con un lápiz rosa, miro hacia los lados, y es Sakura-san que se sienta a mi lado.  
Le respondo, así comenzamos un chat por papelillos. Hablando estupideces y cosas sin sentido, pero divertidas.  
Me ayuda a pensar en otras cosas aparte de Neji-oniisan. Me llega un papel en la cabeza, volteo y es una chica de lentes, me hace un señal de que la disculpe, y que se lo haga llegar a el moreno.  
- Qué quiere esa?-pregunta en un susurro Sakura-san

-que se lo entregue a Uchiha-san- le muestro el papel, me lo quita y se lo hace llegar en santiamén, el lo mira pero no lo responde.  
Las clases pasaron rápidas hasta la hora de con las niñas comiendo, cuando llega la niña de lentes.  
- Ey! Por qué Sasuke-kun no me respondió?- dice pero a Sakura-san.  
- y que se yo, pregúntale a él- responde ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Nos dirigimos al patio, específicamente, a las áreas verdes ¿Lo habrán contratado como sensei o shinigami? (entiéndase que shinigami significa dios de la muerte )Estoy seguro que el es el shinigami más famoso de Konoha y del país de el fuego. Que esta bola de ignorantes no lo conozcan, es otra cosa.

De seguro quieren acabar con esto de una buena vez, y no estaría mal, ya que se les esta escapando de las manos. Y el es el indicado.  
Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de costumbre.  
- que hambre! Qué trajiste Neji?

-olvidé el almuerzo - me miran algo compadecidos?

-Neji, si quieres te doy de mi ramen

-gracias pero no tengo hambre

-raro oye y ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?  
-Sasuke, que tú no pienses, no significa que el resto no lo haga.  
-ajaj ajaj Neji que bromista eres-Naruto no para de reír y yo solo lo veo con cara de pocos amigos.  
- oye no vas a comprar algo para comer?  
-no - en eso se acercan Haruno, Yamanaka, y Hinata-sama, se sientan y comienzan a platicar. Ella solo mira a todos, y ríe si es necesario.  
Yo solo la observo, se percata y me ve, desvía la mirada rápido.  
Se pone nerviosa, sus mejillas se tiñen de un color carmín Se ve muy linda, es linda pero no puedo acercarme a ella cómo si nada debo crear un lazo pero eso es difícil.  
No lo pienso por tratar de ser más amigable con ella, es simplemente por no dejarla sola, es peligroso.  
Me levanté y me siento a su lado, todos se nos quedan viendo raros, luego siguen con lo suyo.  
- Que tal tu día?- pregunto con indiferencia, pero ella sonríe, cómo si le hubiera hecho un cumplido.  
- bien y Tú?- dice con timidez, nuestra platica pasa desapercibida por el resto, cada uno se centra en lo suyo.  
-bien no has tenido problemas?  
-no, ¿quieres de mi comida?- señala su bento, se ve apetecible.  
-no tranquila, no tengo hambre.  
- -suspira

- que coincidencia no?.  
-lo dices por nuestro encuentro

-hai es que si no hubiera sido en la mañana hubiera sido ahora - lo que dice me hace pensar, tiene razón, es curioso

-lo prefiero en la mañana -me mira confundida, sus mejillas siguen de color carmín

- ¿por?.  
-habríamos hecho el ridículo frente al resto

-lo dices por ser familiares y no conocernos - es bastante suspicaz para algunas cosas, o es que se sentía tonta por eso desde antes.  
-en parte si ¿te gusta la escuela?.  
-es linda y mis compañeros son agradables, etto el es muy solitario?- veo lo que ella ve, se refiere a Sai

-no recién estaba con nosotros es solo que le gusta el dibujo y las peleas de estos bakas lo des concentran -su cara de preocupación cambia una de alivio, es muy amable, se preocupa por gente que no conoce, no somos muy compatibles que digamos. Eso me preocupa.

-y en que electivo te inscribirás? me mira confundida

- electivo?  
-no te lo han explicado, son tres horas en las que tú puedes elegir un ramo, que pueden ser: literatura y el origen de las palabras, composición e interpretación musical, deportes, ciudad contemporánea, artes, origen de la química, y cálculo.  
- y cómo me inscribo?  
-el lunes en las primeras tres horas, tu debes ir a la sala del electivo que prefieres, y el sensei correspondiente te registrará, es importante la puntualidad, por que hay un cupo de 45 alumnos por cada electivo, el miércoles, son las tres horas después de el almuerzo, y el viernes en la mañana, las primeras horas.  
-ah no, no me habían dicho nada

-la próxima semana son las inscripciones -

en mis escuelas anteriores no hacían eso -mira el suelo.  
-son electivos de los cursos mayores

- en los electivos se mezclan los cursos y grados?  
-si .-se pone aún más roja.  
- y tu, en que electivo te inscribirás?  
-todavía no lo sé ¿Tú ?  
- quizás en el de música

- tocas algo en particular?  
-teclado - su color carmín disminuye pero sigue nerviosa

-te ayudaría perder la timidez.- me mira, desvía la mirada.  
- Viste isla del drama?  
-no Naruto sabes que no veo eso.  
Este baka insiste en esa entupida serie, Cómo puede ver series tan tontas?  
Maldición ellos vienen para acá.

_*********** review? espero XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, y yo no podía dejar de sentir eso…¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Todos hablaban de muchas cosas a las que no preste atención, en ese momento mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, sentía tanta mañana parecía no agradarle, tal vez está poniendo de su esfuerzo por ser amable, quién sabe, pero…si es así…No sé que pensar… debería alejarme tal vez no le cara se vuelve algo preocupada, mira algo asustado.

-¿qué hay chicos?- me doy vuelta para ver a la persona que se nos acercó, es un chico de pelo negro, tiene un cierto aire de ser un…

-… dónde… ¿dónde rayos está Itachi?-pregunta Sasuke-kun.

-OH si se preocupa por su Onisan…-su tono de voz fue algo burlesco y eso a mi compañero le molestó.

- no digas bobadas es sólo que me preocupa que haga…- no logró escuchar, unas manos tapan mis oídos, es Neji-Onisan… después de unos segundos me suelta, pero cuando trato de poner atención a lo que sucede, Sakura-san estaba golpeando a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun con el chico que llegó y el resto no paraban de reír, en eso Sakura-san maltrata a Naruto-kun y todos se asustan por la brutalidad de la chica.

-¡dejen de hacer el ridículo! ¡Joder!

- más lo haces tú bruta…- la cara de poseída de Sakura-san no se la cambia nadie, y Sasuke-kun siente él peligro…

En unos segundos mi compañera pelirosada maltrataba y zamarreaba a Sasuke-kun.

-ajajá ajajá no cambian…

-y… ¿Qué quieres Tobi? – de modo que el joven se llama Tobi…

-¿Qué no puedo venir a saludar? Que pesados…

-tú no te acercas sin un motivo, anda escúpelo- dice fríamente Neji-Onisan.

-jo… que suspicaz… en realidad tengo un motivo… ¡vendo dulces!- responde todo animado e infantil, todos quedamos algo… ¿extrañados?...

-¡si! Tengo collas, bombones, alfajores…etto… ¡ah! Y…pasteles… - se dibuja una sonrisa felina en su rostro, es tierno.

-…de a uno- lo dice algo sarcástico…

-…d…dame un alfajor por favor…- todos me quedan viendo, y el rubor en mis mejillas se hace presente.

-¿no pensará comprarle, Hinata-sama?

- así que te llamas Hinata…un gusto, Tobi- pasaron solo unos segundos, y el besaba mi majilla…el color que tuve en ese momento, de seguro fue un los presentes solo prestaban atención a nosotros.

-bueno, como eres linda te regalo el alfajor- me lo entrega y se va.

-es rápido- Neji-onisan fulmina con la mirada a Naruto-kun

-ten cuidado Hyuuga, ese es peligroso, tengo hambre, vamos a comprar algo dobe- Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun desaparecen.

Mi primer día ha sido algo movido, nos dirigimos a la niñas hablan cosas de mujeres, y aunque sea una, no soy buena platicando ese tipo de cosas, no me maquillo, no me visto a la moda, no compro esas revista de "mujeres" o niñas que van a serlo, no me gusta hablar de chicos, no soy especialista en el tema y no me segura que Tobi-sempai es un Uchiha, tiene todas las cualidades de uno, y pareciera que es muy unido con mi compañero, al parecer Sasuke-kun tiene un hermano y también va aquí.Entramos, el rubio y el moreno no han llegado, y nosotras íbamos sentamos.

-mira Hinata-chan, ¿cual es más lindo, el vestido de esa modelo o el de esa otra?

-… los dos- hace un puchero

-vamos, debe gustarte uno más que el otro

-Ino-san, no soy muy buena que digamos con eso de moda

-pero Hinata, no es necesario ser un especialista para opinar- dice amablemente Sakura-san, realmente es distinta cuando se enfada(o la hacen enfadar)

-… el morado-sonrío…

Llega nuestro sensei, y causa murmullos de un hombre joven, quizá de unos 24 años de edad o más, se cubre su cara, desde su nariz hacia abajo, tiene el pelo gris, es alto y parece relajado.

-Ey Ey niños siéntense…- dice muy tranquilo, parece que es nuevo por que todos lo ven como si fuera raro o algo.

-mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy su sensei de lenguaje y comunicación, y el encargado de este curso, si tienen algún problema no duden en decírmelo- es agradable y muy acogedor oír eso, se oyen unos escándalos fuera de la sala, esa voz…

Son Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun.

-quedé con hambre ¿tu?

- te pasas, comiste tu almuerzo y 3 emparedados del comedor-Entran como si nada, quedan estáticos cuando ven al sensei

-sumimasen…podemos pasar-se oye al unísono, el sensei asiente y ambos se sientan en silencio, y a la vez confundidos por el nuevo el sensei iba a continuar con su clase….

-¡Kakashi!- esa voz es la de Gai-sensei, y se oye más ené ferozmente a la sala.

-tenía que comprobar lo que mis oídos habían escuchado… y es cierto, ¡que coincidencia!

-je jeje un gusto verte de nuevo, pero luego hablamos, interrumpes mi clase.

-¿se conocen?-pregunta Kiba-Kun

-¿conocernos? Nos llaman los eternos rivales, hemos competido siempre, la puntuación es de 50 y 49 ¿no Kakashi?

-¿Umm? ¿Me hablabas?- todos se ponen a reíés de que Gai-sensei se fuera, el sensei prosiguió a explicarnos la clase y a un día muy agotador, a pesar de todo, me agradó el lugar, tengo unos buenos compañeros y mis sensei son agradables y de hacer mis tareas, me voy a duchar, olvidé preguntar a que hora servían la cena, no importa, me dedico a aprovechar el bañ salgo, algo me resulta extrañ ventanal estaba abierto y no muy prudente que digamos, el miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo sin motivo aparente, pero la sola idea de que alguien entró a mi cuarto o peor que todavía esta aquí me revuelve el estó un ruido, no sé que fue o de dónde provino, enciendo la luz, cierro el ventanal, no antes de haber revisado el balcó única señal que alguien estuvo aquí, es lo del siento en mi cama… comienzo a vestirme, me pongo mi música, necesito distraerme, golpean mi habitación.

-ya van…- me levanto, me coloco la bata y salgo.

… ¿qué hace él aquí?

Todo en mi cabeza empieza a darme vuelta… ciento nauseas…Las advertencias comienzan a hacer eco en mi mente…¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-…pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma Hinata-chan-dice con una sonrisa dibujada en su Tobi-san, ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?, ¿Cómo encontró mi habitación?...y ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?Trato de relajarme, no hay motivo para tener miedo, pero la advertencia de Neji-onisan, que hablaba de algo en general, y la de Sasuke-Kun, que era específicamente con respecto a la persona que tengo en frente…hacen eco en mi mente.

-jeje jeje…lo lamento, es que estoy algo…olvídalo- trato de calmarme.

-… te vez asustada ¿te ocurrió algo, en particular?

-no, también te quedas…

-sipi, ¿bajas a cenar?- asiento, vamos juntos al comedor, antes me tuve que comedor es muy amplio, tiene una decoración algo sofisticada y a la vez incómoda, toda mi vida he estado acostumbrada al lujo, pero siempre me ha incomodado.

-¡Ey!, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-ñyaaaa ¿Qué acaso no puedo?- le responde con un puchero a un joven muy lindo, y parecido a Sasuke-Kun

-Hinata-sama ven- cuando ya me había alejado de Tobi-san y ese chico, junto a su grupo que compartían mesa, me encontraba siendo guiada por, Neji-onisan a otra mesa, el color se subió a mi rostro, y los nervios recorrían mis venas.

-no te juntes con ellos, se ven amigables, pero son peligrosos. Yo no prestaba atención a lo que me decía, solo asentía, yo, lo miraba a el, y un nudo en mi estómago se acababa de formar.

-¿te sientes bien? Te ves pálida

-hai…gomen…- me siento en la mesa a la que me llevó

-¿Qué comerás?

-eh…- su intento de ser amable es bastante arisco y frío, pero me conmueve que sea atento, pero a la ves me da pena.

-…no lo sé…-me mira fastidiado

-… O ¿y quién lo sabe?... – me vuelvo a disculpar, comenzamos a comer, pasamos toda la hora de la cena juntos, solos no, estábamos con mis compañeros y otros que no conocía, entre ellos un chico muy parecido a Gai-sensei, ¿serán familiares?, pero más preocupante era, una castaña, más alta, y era muy linda, creo que se llama Tenten, pero me mira mucho y se ve algo molesta.

Ellos ya han puesto sus sucios ojos en ella, maldición solo me descuide unos minutos y estúpido de Tobi esta haciendo sus jugadas, y lo más probable sea que Hinata-sama piense que es un chico "adorable".El problema es ese grado de peligro está igualado, si lo llevamos a una me atrevo a decir que Tobi es peor que Itachi, el muy "indefenso", no se muestra como ve algo preocupada, ya ¿habrá sido victima de…?

-¿ocurre algo?...- rayos me salió algo preocupado, me mira anonadada.

-… cuando me dijiste que este lugar no era muy bueno… ¿a que te referías exactamente?

-… ¿te sucedió algo?- me mira confundida

-…no me respondas con otra pregunta por favor- su voz es temblorosa

-… necesito saber tu versión de los hechos, luego te doy la mía- arruga levemente su ceño.

-entonces… no podemos hablar- se levanta, pide permiso y se marcha, quedo en el debate de ir a buscarla, pero se me adelanta el muy maldito de Tobi, me paró en un segundo, aceleró el paso y adelanto al notar su molestia al mirarlo de reojo, no pude evitar soltar un ó a divisar a Hinata-sama, avanzo aún más rápido, y la sigo su cuarto si que ella lo la puerta de su habitación, mientra que yo ya estaba parado en frente de cara de sorprendida y a la ves confundida, le asienta muy ser…excitante…sacudo la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a olvidar mis recientes pensamientos.

-gomen…fui algo descortés… ¿puedo pasar?- me ve dudosa, y confundida, y se le sube el color al rostro.

-OH… no me malinterpretes…solo quiero hablar un deja pasar, su cuarto huele a lirios…Parece que le gusta esa flor, tiene muchas en su escritorio.

-…bien y ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-creí que tu eras el que quería platicar conmigo- dice resentida, no puedo evitar mirarla con algo de enojo, y lo sé por sus ojos que muestran mucho temor.

-realmente necesito tu versión para decirte la mía

-… ¿te burlarás?- dice tímidamente y… a la ves ¿seductor?, niego con la cabeza, le doy a entender que prosiga.

-suspira-… alguien entro a mi cuarto- termina por confesar, y un fuerte apretón se apodera de mi pecho.

-… ¿quién?- niega

-no lo sé, cuando salí del baño, el ventanal estaba abierto y no muy disimulado, no vi a nadie, tal ves estoy siendo paranoica, pero tengo miedo- respira profundamente- alguien estuvo en mi cuarto, y no digas que yo la pude haber dejado abierta, por que yo solo entre en la mañana

-…supongo que me toca a mi- me mira atenta- no te asustes- al confesar eso ultimo, resulto peor, su cara se pinto de temor

-tranquila…aquí… ocurren muchas cosas sobrenaturales, pudiste ser una victima más o… alguien de carne y hueso estuvo aquí

-… ¿pero quién?- pregunta aún más asustada, trato de confortarla, pero para cuando me doy cuenta, la estaba abrazando…no afectuoso pero uno de mis brazos la rodeó por el hombro.Y yo no acostumbro a consolar a nadie, menos así.

- ese chico Tobi, es de la pandilla del colegio, junto con los otros que estaban en esa mesa- le confieso, todavía sin soltarla

-…pero… no se ve una mala persona

-pero lo es, Sasuke también te lo dijo, y el lo sabe perfectamente, su hermano también esta en esa organización, y sabe ante mano las barbaridades que hacen

-… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- esta nerviosa, y no sé si es por lo que le dije o por la cercanía que hay entre nosotros, la suelto algo apenado, pero que no lo dejo mostrar ni en mis movimientos, mi cara o en mi voz.

-para que estés atenta, puede que habrán sido ellos o alguna otra cosa

-… también te han…

-si…pero tranquila, te voy a confesar algo que el resto no sabe- se nota curiosa

-tu sensei, Kakashi, es un shinigami, yo creo que lo contrataron con esa intención

-..¿Pero, el que puede hacer?

-sabe como deshacerse de esas cosas, supongo que lo han traído para "limpiar" el lugar-Se ve más tranquila, me levantó, no puedo quedarme más…Aunque quisiera…

-bien…oyasumi-me detiene tomando de mi manga

-…arigatou- esta muy ruborizada… y se ve hermosa…Tengo unos fuertes deseos de…NO…no puedo…no…Termino por acariciar su cabeza

-…oyasuminasai…Salgo de su cuarto, debo llegar lo más rápido posible a mi dormitorio, antes de que me devuelva…¿Qué está pasándome?No soy un pervertido…creo… pero si no es calentura… ¿Qué?

Me gusta, pero no puede estar sacándome de esa manera de mis "casillas"… supongo que es normal, soy hombre….Pero antes de llegar a mi cuarto, algo me resulta demasiado extraño.¿Qué está haciendo?Kakashi estaba en el jardín a un lado de la fuente, su actitud me resulta sospechosa… serán cosas de shinigamis?Maldición se dio cuenta. En ese momento no sabía en que pensar… estoy en el tercer piso… ¿y se dio cuenta? Me asomo lentamente, y el ya no esta…Genial, se dio cuenta, si no me equivoco mañana tengo clases con el, estaré atento a cualquier señal… de algún cambio en su recuesto un momento… tengo mucho en que pensar…Sasuke estará al tanto de los nuevos movimientos de esos, debo estar atento de que en ellos no este debo repetir que es por la "familia", por nada má má imposible sentir algo por ella, no se puede sentir algo en tan poco tiempo, ¿pero que digo? Si no siento voy a bañar, me acuesto y luego de un momento… caigo despertador, está sonando…me levantó aún soñoliento…Ya se pasará, un buen baño lo hará desayunar a las 7, es más cómodo, en el receso, hay muchas personas… y no soy para nada con mi grupo que acostumbro.A esta hora comparto con el trío de idiotas (Lee, Naruto y Sasuke)El rubio y el moreno comen dos veces…

-ohayou…-se ven bastante animados…en realidad siempre es así…

-¿que hay?... ayer te escapaste… cochino…- Naruto empieza a hacer unos sonidos molestosos, supongo que se refiere a que seguí a Hinata-sama. Me hago el desentendido, no quiero enfrentar las estupideces de estos tan temprano.

-no sé de que me hablas- los tres me ven con picardía, joder no hay nada peor que tener a unos cabeza hueca cómo que sinceramente, los considero amigos.A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces son inquietos, pesados, molestos, tontos, raros… y una lista sin fin…Son grandes amigos, los que siempre están ahí cuando los necesitas, que te prestan una mano si la necesitas, los que te un año, casi perdemos a Sasuke, se iba con los de Akatsuki, pero Naruto hizo lo imposible para hacerlo entra en razón.Y lo logró, con ayuda de es el nombre de su organización, son bastante barbaridades que han llegado a hacer son entiende el motivo de que Itachi esté ahí.Yo sospecho, de que deben tenerlo bajo alguna amenaza, el no es un mal sujeto y Sasuke lo sabe mejor que que ingresé a este internado que me junto con estos, en ese tiempo Itachi estaba con nosotros, de pronto, en una mili y cerrar de ojos se juntó con ellos, claro sin dejar de perder contacto con nosotros, seguimos siendo amigos y todo pero con su grupo, es cosa pensando que el no es una mala persona, de todo lo que han hecho, Itachi no tubo nada que ver. El es muy gentil, sobre todo con su Sasuke.

- eres ultra rápido, ¡mira que con la chica nueva!- susurra Sasuke, mientras se hecha a la boca un trozo de su emparedado.

- siempre pensando en lo mismo ¿no crecen?

-¡ay si el más grade!- grita escandalosamente Naruto

-¡chicos no dejen que su llama de la juventud se les escape de las manos!- este grita aún más

-por favor dejen comer tranquilo

-pero dinos una cosa… ¿es tuya?- Sasuke pregunta curioso

-… ¿que?

-eso, que si tu la "viste" primero y debemos respetar a la novia del compañero

-…-este no deja de sorprenderme, es bien mujeriego, pero solo observa, no es tan malo, no juega con sus admiradoras, tiene una que otra pero no siempre, les deja en claro que es un juego, no se compromete más.

-¡responde!- es impaciente.

-si…-susurro por lo bajo.

-¿ah? Habla fuerte- dicen los tres al unísono

-es mía…

-yo no diría eso Neji-san, tu no estas con ella lo que hace que no respetemos la ley de "la chica del amigo, es un trofeo, se mira pero no se toca"- hablando del rey de roma…

-Itachi-sempai, hace mucho que no hablábamos- doy un sorbo a mi tasa de té, el se sienta con nosotros.

-hmp… como se llama…

-para que preguntas si Tobi ya te lo dijo- sonríe

-siempre tan suspicaz Neji-san, ¿tiene tu edad verdad?- le pregunta a Sasuke y este asiente

-olvídalo Itachi-Kun, ella es de Neji- este maldito idiota no valla a soltar algo más… Lee están impulsivo que ni se da cuenta de lo que dice.

-déjalo Lee, tendrá que respetar igual la ley, por que lo va a ser…- me miran anonadados

-lástima, eso lo cambia.

-ya estás con la chusma Itachi- la rubia de Deidara, se sienta con nosotros, en realidad, no nos llevamos mal con esos, pero a la hora de manejar "sus asuntos", nos apartamos.

-¿que hay linda?- dice Sasuke lo que hace todos nos riéramos.

- nada nuevo Itachi chico- le tocó el punto débil, Sasuke odia que lo llamen así, es simplemente por cuestión de hombría.

-¡OH! ¿Que shampoo usaste? Tu pelo sedoso está más brilloso, eso atrae a los hombre- lo remató…

-kuso no sé que tanto molestan si Itachi y Neji también lo llevan largo- tiene chispas en los ojos, este se enoja rápido

-pero tienen el look de macho- dice Naruto golpeándose el pecho

-¡reunión!-esa voz chillona es de Tobi….

-compórtate ¿de que hablamos?

-hai! Gomen Dei-sempai- dice infantil…

-¡DEIDARA! No hables así pareces un mocoso…-las lagrimas de los ojos del Uchiha están esparramadas por nuestro desayuno…

-Tobi cálmate, come tranquilo- le ordena Itachi

- y ve a traernos el desayuno, mira que lo arruinaste todo con tus lagrimas- dice enfadado Naruto, todos lo quedan viendo, ¿como es que puede comer tanto?

-y me traes una taza de capuchino- sigue Sasuke dando unas palmadas a la mesa

-hai- responde el Uchiha en posición de militar, y parte a la cafetería

-abusan- Itachi tiene razó hora de desayuno, hasta el momento transcurre sin tanto, hablan de tonteras y más tonteras, de pronto Itachi se queda viendo a la entrada del comedor, miro, y es ella…Llega dando pasos pausados, algo nerviosa (que novedad) y mirando hacia todos lados… tiene un color rosado en sus mejillas, cuando me volteo a ver a Itachi este ya estaba caminando hacia se me adelanto…un momento…¿Hablaba en serio? Genial otro detrás, como se nota que el "pajarito nuevo la lleva".Por que se que es solo ella no puede, esta comprometida y debe le acerca y le empieza a hablar, ella se nota nerviosa, y se ve más roja, pero luego de un rato se le hablando, la esta seduciendo, lo conozco y sé cuando usa sus técnicas de seducció modo que habla en serio… yo lo dejaría pero ella esta comprometida, aunque eso no es un impedimento, mientras el clan no lo que no tiene nada de ¿por que lo impediría? Es joven, e Itachi no es un mal tipo, no se parece a su hermano, Sasuke solo juega, si Itachi esta haciendo esto es por que realmente esta debo estar igual de atento, quizás no tiene buenas intenciones,Y se quiere aprovechar de su é , solo estaba confundido, lo sabía de todos modos, si me gustará no le dejaría el paso libre.Y lo estoy pensando por lo tanto no ciento nada por a la realidad, vienen a nuestra mesa, se le ve más nerviosa, cuando Tobi la ve, sus ojos destallan un cierto brillo que no logro identificar, no será que este…

-…o…ohayou minna-san- dice nerviosamente

-¡Hina-Chan! Soñé contigo- todos lo miramos raro pero Itachi se ve distinto, ¿molesto?, pero levemente, al parecer solo lo noté yo.

- y ¿que soñaste?-pregunta con picardía Sasuke, y todos se quedan viendo a Tobi

-Bueno -está ruborizado-que ella y yo estábamos…¡itte! Dei-Chan por que golpea a Tobi? El es un buen chico ñyaaa- todos levantamos nuestros desayunos, esta vez no derramo lagrimas en ellos.

-un buen chico se ubica, Tobi- quizás que soñó este pervertido, al parecer Hinata-sama no entiende la situació le conversa y mucho, todos estamos impactados, el no es muy hablador que digamos.

¿De verdad le interesa?... ella no se ve incomoda, llegan los demás a sentarse a la mesa.

-¿cómo amaneciste Neji?- pregunta Tenten, le respondo sin mirarla, no por que me moleste, es solo que no estoy de muchos ánimos que digamos, había amanecido bien… ¿por que estoy molesto? No deja de entablarle conversación, y ella a el, Kuso… ¿es que el tiempo no pasa nunca? Después de un rato, suena el bendito timbre…Cada uno va a su curso , Deidara y Tobi están en el mismo curso, Lee, Tenten, y yo en el mismo curso, lamentablemente somos compañeros, y lo lamento, Lee es muy catete y molestoso, y a Tenten le gusto, lo que a veces la hace fastidiosa, y el resto están en el curso de alegro que no estén juntos, el problema son los electivo, hay se mezclan los no me equivoco, a primera hora me toca lenguaje, por lo tanto con Kakashi…Entramos y voy directo a mi puesto, en unos minutos más tarde llega el, nos saluda se le ve nada raro, pero el me vio, es bien su clase sin ningún problema, y los minutos pasan y no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

-bien necesito ir por unos libros, ¿alguno fuerte que me acompañe?

-¡yo sensei! ¡Yo sensei! ¡Onegai! Soy ultra joven y fuerte- grita Lee, Kakashi lo queda viendo y finalmente habla.

- Neji-san ¿podrías venir conmigo? – empezó.Salimos de la sala en silencio, excepto por un escandaloso llanto de Lee, que dejamos atrás.

-bien, sé perfectamente que anoche me viste… y que no eres tonto- dice con una sonrisa que se le nota aún con esa mascará, y con una expresión de tranquilidad.

-… ¿a que me sacó?, ¿a decirme algo que ambos notamos?

-eres la viva imagen de tu padre, de no ser por esos fríos ojos.

-… ¿lo conoce?- asiente, vamos a la biblioteca, sacamos los libros que el requería.

-te rogaría que lo mantengas en secreto…

-una alumna suya también lo sabe, es una Hyuuga

-OH… pero que nadie más se entere

-¿podrá solucionar todo esto?

-depende de con cuántos y con quienes me encuentre….

-… ¿hay algunos muy peligrosos aquí?

-…no los he visto pero los siento… tranquilo nada malo va a a la sala y Kakashi retoma su clase, sin es hora de almuerzo, y suena el timbre para dar por finalizado las clases

-¡ah! Yo quería ir con el sensei

-ya déjalo Lee, eso ya pasó- dice Tenten- Lee podrías traerme un jugo del kiosco- le dice dándole el dinero, este asiente y desaparece, algo me dice que eso sólo fue una excusa para que nos deje solos.

¿Qué fue todo eso? Mi onisan me ignoró completamente… y eso me dolió… supongo que no le puedo pedir más, no es su obligación ser han sido muy amables, y el solo fingió ser así.Anoche… el fue tan gentil, hizo que me hiciera falsas esperanzas, siento cosas por el, pero lo conocí hace muy poco…Itachi-sempai es el hermano mayor de Uchiha-san, ambos tienen cualidades de ser Uchiha pero no se parecen sempai fue muy amable, estoy deambulando por el lugar, me adelanté, y no salí con las niñas, me daba algo de vergüenza pedirles que me enseñen el internado…Estoy en el tercer piso… dando pasos… maravillada por el edificio, es muy grande y lindo, la estructura es de un diseño de la edad media pero a la vez moderna.¿Cómo harán eso?... soy muy mala si se trata de arquitectura… también de matemáticas…¿Es Neji-onisan?... trataré de entablar una plática con el…Voy dónde el, pero no esta solo…está con la su compañera… Tenten…Me escondo, no quiero que me vea… me asomo un poco… ¿Que?Se están besando…Desaparezco lo más rápido que puedo, corro a más no poder, siento flaquear mis piernas, no tengo idea a dónde voy pero no quiero que me vea, se puede bajando hasta llegar al último piso…Voy detrás del segundo edificio, el que tiene los que nadie viene aquí, está muy silencioso, no sé escucha la bulla de los demás, no se escucha nada… alguien podría perfectamente estar matando a una persona y nadie lo escucharía.¿Será por la calidad del concreto?Me siento en el pasto… está con alguien por eso ¿me tratas así, verdad?... no debe estar de acuerdo con lo del compromiso.…siento mis mejillas arder… se me nubla la vista, y caen unas cuántas lágrimas a mi muslo… (Ni siquiera a la falda, es muy corta, estilo de las vampire Knight)Para cuando me doy cuenta, tenía hasta un dolor en la garganta, los ojos me ardían de tanto paraba…termino recostándome en el pasto y no podía terminar de llorar…Trato de calmarme…respiro profundamente… al fin se detiene un momento…Siento la brisa golpear mi cara… se siente tan bien…Mi pelo se mueve con el ritmo de este…Estoy más tranquila…Siento pisadas…

Abro bruscamente los ojos, me siento…miro hacia los lados, pero no hay nada… quizás fue mi imaginación…O tal vez lo que me dijo Neji-onisan… vuelven caer unas lágrimas al pensar en el, tonta… no puedo llorar y caer, debo ser fuerte y no demostrar lo débil que soy… el llanto se vuelve apoderar de mí…

-¿que le pasa?- esa voz… ¿Por qué el?

-n…nada…-digo entre tartamudeo y ahogos… aún sin poder tranquilizarme….

-como que nada esta llorando ¿alguien le hizo algo?... Hinata-sama- se sienta a mi lado- confíe en mí…

-no…no me pasa nada- trato de calmarme

-si no me quiere contar la entiendo, pero no lloré por estupideces, sea fuerte creí que era de familia ser fuertes-… el llanto aumenta…

-lamento… no poder ser una Hyuuga…

-no dije eso…- no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos, me toma de los brazos algo brusco y me obliga a verlo a la cara, me lastima…

-¿alguien le hizo algo? Responda…-niego con la cabeza y trato de soltarme… en verdad que me hace daño

-onisan me duele…- le hago saber, no me suelta pero dejo de ser tan brusco…

-lo lamento… ¿está triste?- eso hace que lo vea a los ojos...

-… ¿eh?

- a que si solo llora por que le dio pena sin razón aparente, o le provocaron el llanto…

-…-es una buena excusa-… solo me dio pena…- me abraza fuerte…haciendo que quede casi encima suyo, estoy apoyada en su cuerpo, huele muy bien, estoy muy cómoda, se siente cálido y confortable…de pronto las imágenes de su beso con esa chica se aparecen en mi mente, trato de separarme de el, me mira y luego me suelta.

-creo que ya se me paso… me dejas sola por favor…- su cara de amabilidad cambia a una de asombro a otra de molestia

-… ¿sabe?, no debería despreciar así a la gente que la quiere ayudar- su tono frío me provoca escalofríos

-no te estoy despreciando…- hay tan solo unos centímetros de distancia…

-de todos modos no me voy, este lugar es solitario y le podrían hacer algo

-¡déjalo ya!- le digo firme y todavía caen unas lágrimas

-…no la voy a dejar-

-déjalo, deja de fingir, no te preocupes… ya no es necesario… y lo entiendo…-lloro, lloro y sigo llorando…

-¿Qué estoy fingiendo?...así ¿y que es lo que estoy fingiendo?- esta molesto, su voz es seria y su mirada más gélida que nunca…

-no es necesario que intentes ser amable… solo déjame en paz…- me alejo de el lo más que pueda…

-¿así que molesto?...que irritable es la heredera del souke…- no le respondo, eso me dolió y mucho…

-no me largo…- volteó, se instala, pareciera que no se va ir- no obedezco ordenes de nadie, menos de una souke mimada- siento unas puñaladas en mi pecho, eso fue cruel.

-no te… estoy ordenando nada…- así que ¿esta es tu verdadera personalidad onisan? Solo me mira, le doy la espalda, realmente necesito que se valla, me dio aún más pena lo que me dijo…

-¿quieres que nos llevemos mal?- pregunta con un tono seductor y a la vez frío

-solo te estoy pidiendo que te vallas ¿por que lo haces más grande?- siento que se acerca, está justo detrás.

-solo respóndeme… - me susurra en el oído, me provoca un escalofrío… estoy ruborizada

- no te estoy pidiendo que nos llevemos mal…solo que te vallas…

-…dijiste que fingía… sigo "fingiendo"- lo dice sarcástico y me duele mucho.

-has lo que quieras…

-¿lo que yo quiera?- me pone nerviosa que este ahí detrás

-hai…solo vete onegai- me da vuelta…solo hay unos centímetros que nos separan

-bien, nos llevaremos mal…

-¡demo!

-dijiste lo yo quiera- …así podrá estar libremente con ella, el dolor en mi pecho se vuelve intenso…

-no es necesario esto…

-dijiste que fingía, gracias así no tendré que estar pendiente de ti- se levanta y camina firme, pero no se va, se queda a unos metros

-… ¿no te vas a ir?- solo quiero estar un momento sola para llorar en paz, se enoja y ¿no se va?

-no… ¿no puedo quedarme aquí?

-yo llegue primero

-¿y? ¿Te reservaste el terreno?-Genial si será así, esto es grave, solo he compartido unos minutos "llevándonos mal", y ya me ha hecho sentir mal.

-olvídalo…llevémonos bien- digo totalmente rendida, solo quería estar sola y me regaló todos estos dolores, de cabeza y en el pecho…Siento que se acerca… ¿ahora que va hacer?

-gomen, sé que soy antipático, pero no te voy a dejar sola este lugar es peligroso- dice serio pero no frío

-entiendo- se siente a mi lado, me abraza…

-no me quiero llevar mal contigo

¿Cómo puede cambiar así?

Algo me dice que esto va a ser difícil- suspiro- quién sea esa chica, la envidió…Pero no me voy a rendir.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**uffff w después de un buen tiempo me digno a aparecer por acá, espero que está ves no haya tantas faltas ortográficas**_

_**y que sea de su agrado :/ **_

_**mm la verdad es que no tenía internet y al no tener... no me bajaba por editar los capítulos**_

_**estoy trabajando en otros dos fic de Nejihina y pienso publicarlos prontito**_

_**el asunto es que estoy corta de tiempo...**_

_**se agradece los review anteriores y espero que está ves también habran**_

_**buenos o no, sirven de todas maneras :3**_

_**Matta nee...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**espero que no este tan mal este capi, y perdonen las faltas **_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historias **_

_**disculpen la tardanza...**_

**

* * *

Cap 5**

**El viento va en muchas direcciones y se lleva consigo a nuestros cabellos que lo siguen sin negarse.****El día está algo abochornado y mis mejillas no dejan de estar acaloradas, en estos momentos tengo la duda de quién me ha provocado el rubor, el día bochornoso es una opción, pero quién se lleva el puesto de número uno, es él.****No dejo de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, su encuentro con ella, lo de anoche, y lo que acaba de ocurrir en ese solitario sector.****Me está volviendo loca, no entiendo el como piensa, su comportamiento, y eso que solo llevo dos días aquí, sinceramente me mueve el piso.****Hace que tenga mil y una de emociones que jamás sentí, esto se me está escapando de las manos, siento que lo quiero pero a la vez no me gusta que se sienta obligado a estar conmigo.****Pero este pensamiento no deja de atormentarme, lo quiero para mí, no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.****Si está con ella, haré malvares para que la olvidé, el a despertado en mi reacciones que no conocía y se tendrá que hacer cargo de ellas. Cuando había pensado de manera tan egoísta…****Sé que siento algo por el, pero hasta no conocerlo bien y saber que es lo que siento, solo lo voy a dejar pasar, hacer oído sordo a mis pensamientos, y escuchar a mi corazón.****Hasta que no comprenda que es lo que sucede conmigo, no lucharé por el y sufriré en silencio.****Las lágrimas que derrame no fueron en vano, me han hacho entender que debo ser paciente y aprender a tolerar, y pensar mejor las cosas.**

**-Ey Ey ¡Hinata baja de tú nube!- la voz de mi compañera pelirosa me hace volver a la realidad, estamos en clases, en una no muy importante, nos están explicando lo de los electivos, y para ser honesta, Neji-onisan me lo explico bastante bien.**

**Estamos con Kakashi-sensei, y un sensei muy lindo y joven, tiene el pelo plateado, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, preciosos, si mi vista no me falla pareciera que tiene pintado con sombras de color rojo en los ojos, tiene dos lunares en su frente que lo hacen verse aún más atractivo, es serio pero a la vez entusiasta, debe de ser así supongo ya que está promocionando a su electivo de música.****Luego de que Kimimaro-sensei nos charlara de su electivo, llegó un sensei más adulto de pelo largo y revuelto, muy entusiasta pero sabio, Kakashi-sensei lo mira con admiración y con mucha atención.****Su nombre es Jiraiya, y promociona a su electivo de literatura y origen de las palabras, habla mucho de la mujer y el hombre, todos los chicos de la clase le prestan mucha atención.****Después, Kurenai-sensei nos hablo de su clase de arte, habían muchos entusiasmados sobretodo Sai-san.****Gai-sensei era el encargado de deportes.****Un sensei joven de lentes era el que nos hablaba de su electivo "el origen de la química", su nombre era Kabuto, no le presté demasiada atención ya que me gusta química pero no cómo para tener horas extras de esta.****Un sensei de ojos comunes pero que daban miedo, era bastante simple el hombre, era joven, Yamato-sensei, le puse atención hasta que dijo que su electivo era el de cálculo, odio las matemáticas.****Todos esperábamos al encargado de ciudad contemporánea, cuando…**

**-sensei, ¿hasta que hora esperamos al sensei de ciudad contemporánea?- pregunta Ino-san mientras Kakashi-sensei revisaba el libro de clases, este la miró unos segundos, río nerviosamente, se sobo la cabeza y con una sonrisa dibujada en su mascara dijo:**

**-je jeje, es que me quedé revisando unos papeles…- todos lo mirábamos expectantes, sin entender el motivo de su excusa, luego de que comprendiera que, finalmente hablo:**

**-gomen, el encargado de su electivo de ciudad contemporánea soy yo- … el es nuestro sensei de lenguaje, y la vez hace historia…****Prosiguió a explicarnos su clase, algunos se vieron muy entusiasmados.****Luego que sonará el timbre dando a entender que era nuestro recreo de las 15:30, el sensei se despidió y se fue.**

**-que confundida estoy**

**-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-san?**

**-el electivo de química se ve interesante pero Kimimaro-sensei es guapísimo**

**-OH yo tampoco se que hacer…- suspira- y tu Hinata ¿a cuál te vas?**

**-mmm... creo que el lunes y el viernes a música, y el miércoles a artes- me miraron unos segundos…**

**-¡kawaii!-me abrazaron ambas-¡eres toda una artista!-****Para que mencionar mi sonrojo.**

**-je jeje…**

**¿-y que tocas o cantas?- dice muy entusiasmada Sakura-san, eso me hace pensar en lo que me dijo Neji-onisan… pero yo no tengo el valor suficiente para cantar…**

**-el teclado- respondí tímidamente… ****Salimos y nos dirigíamos al kiosco, Sakura-san se puso a comprar, Ino-san y yo sólo hablábamos de cosas sin relevancia.**

**-¡uf que me costo!**

**-pero tu solo empujas y ya frente de marquesina**

**-para la próxima tu compras, con tu volumen lo haces en un ratito-****Se miraban con odio y me empecé a asustar, cuando se nos acerco…**

**-hola, dejen de pelear chicas no ven que asustan a Hinata- me miró con desprecio pero al rato se borra de su cara, Tenten…**

**-no nos hemos presentado correctamente… soy Tenten compañera de Lee y de Neji- esa ultima frase la marcó con un tono burlón.**

**- Hinata, un gusto**

**-¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?-asiento, las niñas seguían peleando.**

**-chicas les robo a Hina-Chan un rato- ellas asintieron y siguieron con lo suyo.****Caminamos a la plaza central de las áreas verdes, hasta sentarnos en unas bancas, las más alejadas.**

**-bien… ¿que pasa?- estoy nerviosa y quiero que hable de una vez por todas.**

**-… no te acerques a Neji, se que están comprometidos pero esa no es razón para que no tengan parejas hasta ese entonces**

**-… ¿era eso?- un dolor en mi pecho no me deja tragar**

**- el y yo estamos juntos, no oficial pero lo estamos.**

**-bien, Matta nee- salgo a paso rápido de ahí, siento mis ojos humedecidos, me los seco ya lejos de ella, voy a la sala ya están por tocar.**

**-toma- miro hacia el frente, es Itachi-sempai, y me está ofreciendo un alfajor, lo miro confundida**

**-Tobi me dijo que te gustan ¿se equivocó?- pregunta con amabilidad**

**-ie, no se equivocó-se lo recibo- arigatou- mis mejillas se tiñen de un rosa pálido.**

**-estas triste, ¿te pasó algo?-… que suspicaz…niego**

**-te acompaño, vas a tu sala ¿no?- asiento, empezamos una charla entretenida, entra conmigo a mi sala y no hay nadie en esta, me voy a mi puesto, el se sienta en el de Sakura-san, me pongo un tanto nerviosa, esta muy cerca, toma uno de mis cuadernos**

**-je jeje que letra**

**-…escribo apurada… cuando estoy con calma queda más presentable- le sonrío, el solo me observa, luego baja su mirada a mis labios, no, esto no pinta muy bien, volteo a la ventana evitando miradas y cualquier otro movimiento.**

**En eso se escuchan voces en el pasillo, esa son de mis compañeros, al parecer vienen hacia acá, entran y me volteo, pero Itachi-sempai esta demasiado cerca, siento su respiración, son solo unos milímetros de distancia, las voces se silencian, todos expectantes de lo que casi ocurre.**

**Se escucha alguien toser**

**-¡Neji!**

**-¿qué?-el… me aparto y lo veo, en eso todos nos miran y ríen nerviosamente… y nos meten conversa, para cambiar de tema, un "no hemos visto nada".****Se nos acercan, Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, Lee-sempai, y Neji-onisan…**

**-¿Itachi viste isla del drama?**

**- claro al fin echaron a Heather, y de la peor forma- responde Itachi-sempai, de una manera amable, me atrevería a decir paternal**

**- tiene que ganar Owen-dice Sasuke, al parecer hablan de unos dibujos animados.**

**-pero el es un asqueroso Sasuke…-****Neji-onisan suelta un bufido, parece algo molesto, suena el timbre y los sempai se van y el también.**

**La hora de filosofía pasa rápido.****Me estiró en mi cama, cansada, al fin viernes, en otros colegios los viernes se sale temprano…****Me doy una buena ducha, es fin de semana, y la mayoría sale.****Creo que Naruto-Kun iba a ir de viaje con sus padres el fin de semana, los hermanos Uchiha también, Sakura-san e Ino-san también saldrían.****Lo que no sé es si el resto se iba a quedar o no, por cierto no todos están internados.****Shino, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Karin no lo están, mientras que el resto que conozco, si. ****Supongo que mi onisan se queda, espero que ella no…**

**"Mí"… suena posesivo pero agradable… pero el está con otra persona…**

**Las palabras de Tenten me dolieron mucho, salgo de la ducha y me visto con un vestido primaveral, sin mangas, morado pálido, es un poco corto, unos cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, pero hace calor…****Y un short… no me gusta mucho… oigo la voz de…**

**-¿se puede? …**

**-c…claro- me siento en un segundo, con la rapidez incluso se llego a levantar mi vestido lo afirmo con mi mano y el entra.**

**-¿no va a salir?- se sienta en la silla del escritorio**

**-…no mis padres no han llegado ¿tu si?...tu padre no…**

**-no ha llegado, pero yo no me quedo aquí, salgo los fin de semana y me quedo en mi casa- entonces…se va…- solo, una empleada la va a limpiar los viernes en la mañana.**

**-ah ya veo… ¿te vas ahora?- trato de sonar tranquila**

**-si… ¿quieres salir?**

**-mis padres no…-**

**- lo sé pero ven conmigo, nos quedamos juntos en mi casa-****…me esta invitando a pasar el fin de semana con el…**

**-y ¿te quedas todo el fin de semana?**

**-si, yo te lo estoy ofreciendo para que no te quedes sola ¿vienes?**

**-…arigatou…dame un segundo para preparar mi bolso**

**-bien te espero abajo- sale…****Que nervios estaré con el todo el fin de semana, pero ¿si también va ella?... debí preguntarlo, quizás le moleste…****Cierro el ventanal, ordeno la ropa que había sacado para echarla al bolso, echo mi ropa interior, mi cepillo de dientes y mis útiles de aseo.****Que importa si va, si ese fuera el caso, podré verificar que tal es la relación, y si… es preocupante o no…****Bueno y le arruinaría el fin de semana… ¡¿Qué acabo de pensar?****Sacudo la cabeza, como si eso me ayudará a borrar esos pensamientos.****Mi bolso en negro, no acostumbro a usar esos colores, pero este es lindo, por eso lo compre.****Bajo, algo…no, bastante nerviosa, y está con ella, los nervios aumentan, me voy acercando lento, parece… que están discutiendo… mi onisan se ve bastante molesto y ella igual, me quedó estática.****Quizás ella esta así por que yo también voy, Tenten se da cuenta que estoy ahí.**

**-¿que pasa?- me pregunta**

**-eh…etto… yo- el se voltea y me ve de pies a cabeza, me pongo aún más nerviosa, si es que se puede**

**-¿ya está lista?- asiento, se acerca y me pide el bolso, dudo solo unos segundos, y el termina por quitármelo, delicadamente.**

**-¿la vas a dejar a algún lado?**

**-si, nos vemos…que te valla bien en la cascada.**

**-adiós Tenten-sempai- le doy una sonrisa humilde, y me fulmina con la mirada, no me asusta pero si me sorprende.****Salimos y yo lo sigo, pasamos a la oficina a avisar que nos íbamos, luego fuimos a una de las salidas, yo me adelanto y voy a la portería, pero el me alcanza tomando de mi brazo.**

**- ¿a dónde vas?**

**- ¿no es por aquí?**

**-no creo que el auto caiga por ahí- dice con una sonrisa de lado.****Caminamos al aparcamiento, y ahí muchos autos, no sabía que manejara…supongo que no sé muchas cosas de el…**

**-sube- la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta, el automóvil era precioso, era un Audi locus negro.**

**Quedó mirando el auto unos instantes y después entró**

**-permiso…-la quedé viendo, después de un rato le sonreí, y me regaló un rostro confundido**

**-no es necesario que pidas permiso, ponte el cinturón, no me gusta conducir lento**

**-… no sabía que tenías permiso para conducir**

**-no sabes muchas cosas de mi- respondí mirando en frente…**

**-porfiada- me acerco, saco el cinturón, se lo paso por el pecho, su respiración se acelera, su vestido es algo provocativo, lo paso lentamente hasta finalmente llegar a abrocharle. ****La miro y ella esta nerviosa, sus mejillas rojas, su boca esta entreabierta, la pose perfecta.**

**-gomen…lo había olvidado- me sonríe dulcemente, ¿no se da cuenta de lo excitante que puede llegar ser?****Me separó**

**-espero que no te marees- suelta una sonrisa nerviosa…****Enciendo el motor y salimos de ese horrendo lugar.****Ella solo ve por la ventana, la abre, parece que le gusta que el viento choque en su cara, me detengo en una cafetería.**

**-… ¿por-**

**-¿quieres un helado?**

**-…bueno…- salgo del auto, le abro la puerta, corre mucho viento, y esa delicada tela morada se dedica a bailar con el ritmo de un sabio viento, dejando a la vista unos largos y pálidos y bellos muslos, pero unas hermosas manos me quitan esa hermosa escena, obligándome a fingir que no he visto nada.****Entramos y pedimos unos barquillos de helados artesanales, pide uno de plátano manjar, y yo uno de chocolate suizo.****Nos sentamos en unas bancas de la plaza en la que estacioné, se ve feliz, todo lo contrario a como estaba en la hora de almuerzo…****Verla así, me partió el alma, y todavía no sé que le pasó, fui brusco con ella pero no tenía opción, me da lo mismo ver sollozar a una mujer, pero ella… me sacudió el piso, estaba mal, muy mal, y sé que lo único que quería era estar sola, pero así no la iba a dejar, menos en ese lugar.**

**-¿te gustan todos los dulces o solo el helado?**

**-¿Um?... ah todos los dulces, pero el helado me fascina- sus mejillas están rosadas…****Caminamos al auto, ya es tarde, subimos.****Me detengo en el súper mercado**

**¿Me acompañas?- asiente, el viento que era refrescante en el día, en el atardecer se volvió algo helado, sacamos unos polerones, y entramos al edificio.****Sacamos un carro, y compramos "mercadería"**

**-… onisan pero esto solo es comida chatarra…**

**-no sé cocinar- suelta una risita**

**-yo si, yo cocino…- al fin comeré algo decente**

**- si me enfermo del estómago, tu serás mi enfermera personal**

**-¡Ey! Pruébala y luego críticas, ¿que se te apetece cenar?**

**-… ¿sabes hacer pastas?**

**-es lo más fácil, ¿con salsa?- asiento.****Cargo las bolsas hasta llegar al maletero, las dejamos y partimos a nuestro destino, que es mi casa.****Llegamos, la puerta automática se abre y entramos, lo estaciono, bajamos las bolsas y entramos a la casa.**

**-Está todo apagado, voy a la cocina a dejar las bolsas, pero Hinata-sama se perdió en el camino.**

**-por aquí Hinata-sama- siento sus pasos y llega a la cocina deja las bolsas en la mesa.**

**-es hermosa**

**-¿Qué?**

**- tu casa… ¿tu padre también se queda aquí?**

**-no, esta es mí casa, oto-san no tiene una en Konoha, la del está en el país del viento, se queda a veces cuando me viene a ver**

**-… ¿es solo tuya?**

**-hai, me gusta la soledad, la compañía de mi padre es una de las que me gustan con la de mis amigos**

**-…solo tuya… tan grande… ¿no te asusta estar solo en un espacio tan amplio?**

**-ya me acostumbre a tener arto espacio y a estar solo- agacha la cabeza, kuso se lo tomó a mal…**

**-… ¿Por qué me trajiste, si te gusta estar solo?**

**-te ibas a quedar sola, sin conocer a nadie…**

**-OH… que amble…**

**-y así aprovechamos el tiempo en conocernos mejor- me mira confundida…empiezo a guardar las cosas y ella me ayuda**

**- arigatou onisan…- la miro y está ruborizada**

**-… ¿Por qué lloraba hoy?**

**-… por nada… solo me bajo la nostalgia- me sonríe ****tierna mente.****Se pone a cocinar, yo subo a mí cuarto, todo esta tal cual lo dejé, extrañé la cama de dos plazas, aunque no ocupe todo el espacio, la de una plaza y media no esta mal, y no ocupo todo el espacio, pero prefiero estas, estoy acostumbrado.****Bajo a ver a mi invitada, está con el delantal de Oka-san…**

**-OH… ¿etto no importa si lo ocupo?- niego y termino sentándome**

**-ya va a estar…-****Pongo la mesa, y sirve los platos, y estaba exquisito, y se lo hago saber, hablamos de cosas sin sentido ni relevancia, recoge los platos se pone a lavarlos, yo limpio la cocina.**

**-…Neji-onisan… ¿dónde duermo?**

**-no he preparado ninguna habitación, acompáñame- le enseño la habitación de al lado de la mía…****Comenzamos a hacer la cama, y a sacudir las cosas, le llevo su bolso.**

**-hace mucho que no duermo en una cama de dos plazas**

**-…yo prefiero estas.**

**-siempre iba a dormir con mis padres, pero cuando crecí un poco me dí cuenta de que a veces era un poco inoportuna mi llegada- termino roja, suelto una risita**

**-yo hacía lo mismo, pero un día oto-san habló conmigo.**

**Flash back**

**Un niño de tan solos seis años jugaba con sus autos y su perro, estaba en su cuarto, tenía todos los juguetes esparramados, y varios trajes de súper héroes tirados por todos lados, siendo que recién le habían ordenado la habitación.**

**-Neji, mira este esparramo…tu madre recién limpió**

**-fue el- señalando al perro**

**-no mientas, estoy aquí para tener una plática de hombres hijo-****El niño solo escuchaba**

**-hijo, hay algunas cosas que los padres hacen, a solas, y estando los hijos no pueden, por eso no te debes ir a meter a la cama de los papas**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-por que, quieren demostrarse cuanto se aman…**

**-…y al hijo no lo aman**

**-no Neji no es eso, pero ese amor solo se hace entre padres, o gente que se ama**

**-pero amo a mis padres**

**-nosotros también te amamos, pero, son diferentes formas de demostrar el amor**

**-¿y como lo demuestran los papas?**

**-haciendo el amor, mientras que a los hijos los queremos, como te lo demostramos a ti…**

**-y quieres hacer el amor con Oka-san**

**-hai… ¿me haces ese favor hijo?**

**Fin del Flash back**

**-que directo…**

**-si… hace poco que nos acordábamos de esas cosas…**

**-… ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?**

**-ella murió cuando tenía ocho años, tenía una enfermedad que no fue detectada a tiempo**

**-gomen…yo- su cara se entristeció**

**-tranquila eso ya pasó y no me duele recordarlo, Oka-san fue la mejor, era una mujer muy sabia-todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando ella me estaba abrazando, sentía sus senos chocando con mi pecho, y su cara escondida en mi hombro.**

**-…no puedes decir que no te duele, cuando tus ojos dicen lo contrario…-… realmente la extraño, y siempre he sabido ocultarlo, pero ella se dio cuenta…****Se separa, y mi cuerpo pide su cercanía a gritos.**

**-gomen…-la tomo de la cintura y esta vez soy yo quién la abraza.****Su respiración es pausada… sería un idiota si dejara pasar está oportunidad, quizás solo me estoy adelantando, pero no puedo pasar por alto que tenemos una casa para nosotros solos y una cama que estoy dispuesto a usar con ella.****Mi corazón está más que acelerado, mis mejillas están acaloradas, una de sus manos esta en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda, no sé que pasa…****Me separa un poco, solo un poco para poder mirarme a la cara, su rostro esta serio pero sus ojos tienen un brillo distinto…****No debería ponerme así solo por un abrazo…**

**La habitación es muy linda, es amplia y de colores neutros, la pared es de color beige, los muebles son de un color café pálido, el piso está alfombrado, de una textura peludita, pero sencilla, es del mismo color que el de la muralla.****Trato de descifrar ese brillo pero no sé que es…****Para cuando me doy cuenta el se estaba acercando y mucho, miraba mis labios…inclina su cabeza y yo dejo que haga lo que creo que hará…****Y no me equivocaba, sus labios se posaron suavemente en los míos, haciendo delicados movimientos, cierro mis ojos y trato de seguirlo, nunca había besado…****Nos detenemos, se separa, lo da por terminado, no, me equivoco…****Me vuelve a besar, solo fue para tomar aire, con su cuerpo hace unos movimientos para que yo quede en la cama al igual que el.****Estamos sentados, besándonos, pasa una de sus manos por mi hombro…se baja uno de mis tirantes del vestido, el se detiene y lo mira luego me ve a mi, besa mis labios suavemente me tira a la cama, un nudo se forma en mi estómago, baja a mi cuello y empieza a besarlo, a succionar y a lamerlo, suelto un gemido, siento que una de sus manos se apodera de uno de mis senos.**

**-kyaaa no, no… detente no sigas…-se queda estático en mi cuello… y su mano no la saca de ahí, lo masajea, el calor se sube a mi rostro… ¿no me oyó?, el esta con Tenten y yo no voy a ser la segunda, aunque en estos momentos mi cuerpo suplica al cielo que no se detenga, mi corazón está adolorido, el está con otra persona…****Lo aparto, el me mira serio, pero ese brillo no se ha ido, por el contrario, este se nota aún más.**

**-… no sigamos… recién nos conocemos…- la oración me salió temblorosa…**

**-… lo siento me sobrepase…**

**-… pero yo te seguí…- le digo apenada…me toma la mano y la besa…**

**-eres muy hermosa… me provocas muchas sensaciones… disculpa si me sobrepase…**

**-…-estoy roja…-me besa, uno apasionado, y brusco, me vuelve a tirar a la cama, y creo que está vez no podré detenerlo…****Besa mi mejilla, luego es mi cuello quién disfruta de la agradable sensación…****Baja mis tirantes, esto se esta saliendo de mis manos…****Se queda viendo mi sostén…es morado pálido, de tirantes transparentes, pasa la yema de sus dedos por mi pecho, bajando hasta mi seno izquierdo, me acaricia la espalda, bajando hasta el broche del sostén, lo va a desabrochar.**

**-basta…-se detiene, me sube los tirantes, me ve a los ojos…me besa, me toma del cuello para hacer más profundo nuestro beso. Miles de sensaciones exploran mi cuerpo, recorren mis venas, en unos segundos.****Esta mañana, la tristeza y la confusión invadían mis pensamientos, y ahora parecen aumentar.****¿Qué pretende?... ¿Qué es lo que sientes?...****Preguntas, de las cuales no me atrevo a obtener respuestas…****Nos detenemos… el silencio invade la habitación, y el único movimiento que despegan nuestros cuerpos, son el de nuestros pechos al subir y bajar, al ritmo de nuestra respiración, inevitablemente, termino por bajar la mirada…****Estoy nerviosa y apenada, han sido días llenos de emociones nuevas para mí, pero especialmente la del día de hoy.****Que han sido muchas.****Se levanta, no me atrevo a mirarlo…**

**-oyasumi… - su tono de voz fue serio, frío y calmado**

**-oyasuminasai…- respondo por lo bajo…****La noche esta calurosa, y tranquila, me pongo el pijama que consiste en un short y una polera, no me gustan los short, pero este es de una tela ligera, perfecta para noches como está.****Me acuesto, se siente raro estar en una cama tan grande, y solo para mí, me hace sentir sola…****Tantas cosas que han pasado, en tan poco tiempo… no dejo de pensar en eso, mi vida a dado un giro de 380º, antes no hablaba con nadie, ahora tengo conocidos, un prometido… que me ha cautivado completamente. Quizás solo estoy idealizando, pero… esto que siento… maldición…****En que momento, no lo sé, pero sumida en mis pensamientos, caí a los pies de Morfeo.****Desperté acalorada, la mañana estaba bochornosa, se escuchaban a las aves cantar.**

**Me sentí algo desorientada, hasta que recordé en dónde me encontraba.****Me levanté algo mareada… hasta que recuperé el equilibrio, decidí salir de la habitación.****Caminé sin saber a dónde, ya no recordaba los cuartos de la casa, para mayor desgracia, era muy grande, sin mencionar mi pésimo sentido de la orientación.****Deambulé mucho rato, hasta que llegué a un pasillo, familiar, se parecía al de donde se ubicaban el cuarto de mi Onisan, y el "mió". Pero puede que sea el del baño.****Abriendo puertas al azar, la primera, segunda, tercera…****El cuarto, era otro cuarto… grandísimo, elegante, parecía el cuarto de un hombre maduro, la cama era de dos plazas, estaba desordenada, como si recién se hubieran levantado.****Desprendía un aroma tan atrayente, me dejó completamente hipnotizada.**

**-Hinata-sama… ¿necesita algo?- quedé tan embobada que no noté la presencia de mi Onisan, me giré rápidamente, nerviosa y toda acalorada.**

**-Neji… Neji-Onisan… etto… no pienses mal, ósea… no me malinterpretes… yo… me perdí…- termine por confesar mi triste realidad… ¿cómo podía perderme?... titubeé un montón, me armo de valor y lo miro, y el venía de una ducha, su pelo caía sobre su espalda y hombro, grave error. Sentí mis mejillas arder, y el corazón me latía a mil por hora… sus mejillas estaban de un rosa pálido, supongo que por el baño…**

**-¿se perdió?...-ya sé lo que esta pasando por su cabeza…" ¿es tonta o que?"… y le acierta**

**-je jeje… la casa no es tan grande- tenía una sonrisa de lado…**

**-… tengo pésimo sentido de orientación…je jeje- suelto una risita nerviosa, me hace una seña para que lo siga, le obedezco, doblamos por la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y abre una puerta, y ahí estaba, ¡el bendito cuarto de baño!****Para variar, era amplio, cómodo, pero tenía una esencia masculina, para nada de desagradable, al contrario.**

**-¿se aprendió el camino o le hago un mapa?- su tono es burlón y a la vez seductor…**

**-creo que lo recordaré…- siento su mirada posada en mi, me pone nerviosa…**

**-bien… la espero para desayunar**

**-¿va a su cuarto?- asiente…- lo acompaño debo ir a buscar las toallas…**

**-en el armario ahí- señala dijo objeto**

**- no te preocupes, si voy no me perderé y prometo no molestar- digo suplicante…**

**- no me molesta su presencia, por favor ocupe las del baño- termino accediendo… dando las gracias.****Me desvisto y me meto a la ducha, el agua me relaja…****Me tomo mi tiempo, necesitaba tranquilizarme, pensar cuidadosamente la situación.****Y la verdad, todavía no estaba preparada emocionalmente para hablarle…****Me quedé un buen rato observándome al espejo, y lo que veía no era de mi agrado.****Una joven, pálida, sin color en el rostro, de pelo azulado, que empeoraba lo de la piel, haciéndola aún más blanca, unos ojos color luna que no reflejaban absolutamente nada, un cuerpo que arruinaba aún más la situación, una joven que no valía la pena, ni cómo amiga, hija, mujer y persona…****Por esa razón evito los espejos, las ganas de llorar invadieron mi pecho…****Salí lo más rápido que pude, debía perder de vista ese odioso cristal…****Con dificultad llegué a "mí" cuarto, me vestí, y salí de ahí…****Mi "problema" con Neji-Onisan, pasó a segundo plano,****"¿puedes amar, si no eres capaz de amarte?", fue unas de las preguntas que ha marcado mi existencia, y es lo que me hace dudar, realmente… ¿he amado alguna vez?...****Voy deambulando por los pasillos, escucho a Neji-Onisan hablar con alguien.****Entro a la cocina, y el habla por teléfono, me siento, empiezo a avanzar el desayuno que el dejó a medias.****Sin prestar atención a su plática, en ese momento solo mi cuerpo estaba encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, mí mente viajaba por quién sabe dónde, estaba en blanco, mi cuerpo se movía por inercia.**

**-¿té o café?...Hinata-sama… ¿esta oyéndome?- su voz me hace aterrizar**

**-gomen… café…**

**-…entiendo… ¿tanto le desagrado lo de anoche?... déjeme decirle que no lo parecía**

**-…estaba en blanco… no es por lo de ayer…- mis mejillas arden…****El desayuno pasó en silencio, uno algo incómodo… el parecía molesto por algo o alguien, y no me atreví a preguntar, no tenía intenciones de saber si yo era la culpable…****Hasta que mi primo rompió el silencio.**

**- me llamó Lee, nos invitó a una fiesta en su casa ¿se anima?**

**-nunca he ido a una…**

**-nunca… ¿quiere que sea su primera vez?- una sonrisa pícara de lado se dibuja en su rostro, e involuntariamente, mis mejillas responden a aquel suceso.**

**-…hai…**

**-bien como a las 22:30 estaremos saliendo de aquí…**

**El día pasó rápido, entre ordenar, bromear y jugar, ni lo notamos, lo de anoche no lo volvimos a mencionar.****No sabía que ponerme…entra mi onisan, yo estaba sentada en la cama, con la toalla en el cuerpo, que tapaba muy poco…**

**-lo siento, olvidé golpear… ¿todavía no se ha vestido?**

**Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, su cuerpo aún mojado, y esa bendita toalla dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa y sus mejillas pasan de rosado a un rojo intenso, se veía tan vulnerable, frágil, en pocas palabras excitante.**

**-… ¿y que se va a poner?...**

**-… no lo sé…**

**-entonces ¿quién lo sabe?- me mira, desde la mañana que esta rara, no dejo de pensar que puede ser por lo de anoche, me sobrepasé… lo sé… pero no me arrepiento, solo de una cosa, de no haber insistido, quería usar esa cama con ella…**

**-¿pasa algo?... está rara, si es por lo de anoche, de verdad que lo siento- mi niega con la cabeza, me siento a su lado, y ella se limita a mirarme en silencio.**

**-…ni yo misma se que es lo que pasa conmigo…- la abrazo, su cuerpo todavía esta algo húmedo, el abrazo no tiene mucho contacto, no quiero entusiasmarme, y que luego me diga que no.**

**-trate de no pensar en lo que la tenga así, y anímese, vamos a reírnos un rato con los chicos.**

**Asiente y me mira, queriendo decirme algo… claro, no se va a vestir estando yo ahí, aunque me gustara la idea.****Salgo de esas envidiables cuatro paredes, y la espero en la sala de estar.****Después de una media hora, baja apurada, y en ese instante, desee que jamás hubiera salido de ahí.****Vestía un jeans azul, apretado, que marcaba sus hermosas curvas, una polera morado pálido, con un escote prudente pero generoso, y dejaba su blanca espalda al descubierto, en la mano llevaba un polerón azul, que rogaba al cielo por que no se lo pusiera.****Su estado de animo había mejorado, pero no iba con preocupación, no eligió detalladamente su ropa y se nota, va con una total despreocupación, esta hermosa.**

**-¿vamos?- asiente, salimos dónde se encontraba mi auto, subimos y partimos en dirección a la casa de mi amigo Lee.****Cuando estacioné, la casa desprendía un ambiente entusiasta, la música estaba fuerte.**

**Bajamos y entramos a la casa, estaban todos, apenas puse un pie en esa casa, me arrepentí, había mucha gente, un sábado por la noche bullicioso, desagradable, cuando podría haber sido uno a solas con mi Hinata-sama…**

**-¡chicos que rico que vinieron!- Lee estaba borracho… se puso a hacer el ridículo… iba a decirle a mi hermosa princesa que nos fuéramos, pero un enorme dragón se la había secuestrado.****Estaba con Itachi, me recincharon los dientes, la estaba seduciendo. Cuando me acerqué, le estaba preguntando por la marca de su cuello, que YO hice, ella no lo notó, invento una pobre excusa, solté un bufido y notaron mi presencia.**

**-Neji-san, que gusto verte aquí**

**-lo mismo digo Itachi-sempai- ambos sabíamos que los dos mentíamos.**

**-¿y dónde te estás quedando?**

**-con Neji-onisan- la cara de Itachi quedó helada, volteo a mirarme, y yo le regalé una sonrisa triunfadora…**

**-¿nos vamos?**

**-tan pronto…**

**- no me agradó mucho el ambiente…-asiente, nos despedimos y salimos de ese lugar.****Conducí hasta una plaza que se veía solitaria, nos bajamos y dimos un paseo.**

**-… ¿hace mucho que conoces a Itachi-sempai?**

**-desde que ingresé al instituto… ¿Por qué?**

**-…se nota confianza en la relación…- la noche está igual de cálida que la de ayer…**

**-¿vamos a la casa? Se me ocurrió una idea…**

**-¿una idea?- la tomo de la mano y la llevo al auto, nos adentramos en la carretera, hasta finalmente llegar a mi hogar.**

**-Onisan… ¿Qué idea?...**

**-metámonos a la piscina- abre los ojos como plato, le agarro la mano y la guío hasta el patio trasero, y me empiezo a sacar la ramera.**

**-pero Onisan…no traigo el traje de baño…**

**-métete así desvístete, no miraré- me meto a la piscina, el agua estaba refrescante, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas alumbraban la escena.**

**-venga- dudaba- no me deje solo- luego de decir eso ultimo se saca los zapatos, me mira, se me escapa una carcajada, me giro, y escucho la ropa caer, y la siento meterse al agua, la voy a recibir, y logré ver su ropa interior, unas pantaletas claras, algo pequeñas, su sostén era de media copa, con unos lindos encajes, igual de claros, se veía preciosa, y mis hormonas concordaban con aquello.****La sostenía de los brazos, parecía con miedo**

**-¿Qué le pasa, acaso no sabe nadar?- le sonrío, y ella me mira como una niña que la han descubierto tras hacer una travesura.**

**-no sabe nadar…- no era una pregunta, ella no sabía nadar- en este lado es de 1,20mts, más allá es algo más profunda…tranquila se puede soltar…**

**Me miraba con miedo, la acerco y coloca sus brazos en mis hombros, abrazándome, nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, ella no tocaba fondo, terminó por subir sus piernas, y abrazarme con ellas.****No lo podía creer, ¡que pose en la que estábamos!... si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto, no la habría llevado a la fiesta…**

**-no me sueltes…-suplicaba, con una hermosa y frágil voz que me volvía loco…****Sentía sus pechos en mi cuerpo, tenía frío, tiritaba, y esos espasmos solo me provocaban más de lo que estaba, se veía hermosa… sus piernas perdieron algo de fuerza y se deslizaron por mi, pero rápidamente se incorporaron haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran feroz y peligrosamente.**

**-no me sueltes…**

**-no te voy a soltar, confía en mi…- ni loco la soltaba, despedirme de su cuerpo, no era una opción que me gustara.****Empecé a moverme por la piscina, y sus temblores aumentaban de intensidad…**

**-¿tienes frío?**

**-ie… miedo para ser exacta… cuando era pequeña mis compañeros me empujaban al agua en clases de deporte…- su voz era pausada…- me traume… je jeje**

**-¿quieres aprender a nadar?**

**-…por ahora no… gracias…**

**-en la escuela deberás nadar…- su rostro se baño en preocupación…**

**-…por ahora huiré de mi miedo, luego lo enfrento- cerró sus ojos, y fue peor, mi imaginación empezó a andar, y sus ojos cerrados no significaban exactamente que estuviera cansada… ¿desde cuando que soy un pervertido?****…pero me es imposible no pensar en eso, la distancia es nula…**

**La beso…****Sus labios están quietos… luego me lo responde…****Nuestros labios se mueven con sincronía, sigo avanzando hasta chocar con la orilla, que termina siendo un perfecto apoyo.****Sus pechos están apretados por mi, y nuestras partes íntimas están demasiado unidas…****Nos detenemos para respirar…**

**-…no deberíamos…- su voz es suplicante y pausada…**

**-¿Por qué?- le respondo y me sorprende oír mi voz, sonaba mal… se notaba lo excitado que estaba.**

**-tu…estas con alguien…-… ¿Qué estaba hablando?**

**-yo no estoy con nadie, en estos momentos contigo…**

**-…y…T… Tenten…**

**-es mi compañera…- ¿está celosa?**

**-… yo los vi besándose…- ah… aquella vez…**

**-…a mi ella no me gusta… a mi me gusta otra…- bien fue una indirecta casi directa… ¿la habrá entendido?... perece que si, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, la vuelvo a besar…**

**-demo… me dijeron…que estaban…juntos- pudo decir entre besos, me detengo, se quién lo hizo…**

**-¿y tu le creíste a Tenten?**

**-¿Cómo…**

**-la conozco, se lo dice a cada chica que se me acerca… yo no estoy con ella, nunca lo he estado… ¿me crees?**

**Me mira a los ojos, reflejan inseguridad… desvía la mirada.**

**-¿Qué debo hacer para demostrarte que no estoy con ella?- niega, le tomo la barbilla, obligándola que me mire y la beso…****Y ese beso, estuvo lejos de cualquier otro sentimiento, estoy yendo rápido, pero no lo puedo evitar… ¿Cómo podría quedarme sin hacer nada estando con una mujer como ella? ****Fuera de lo hermosa que es, tiene un alma bondadosa y se le nota, no es necesario conocerla bien.****Oto-san siempre me hablaba de ella, y yo no dejaba de estar impaciente por verla.****Cuando crecí, trate de dejar de pensar en ella, pero me fue imposible.****Muchas veces, en reuniones familiares, decidía ir por ella, mintiendo, excusándome en que era mi obligación, cuando nadie se atrevía a ordenarme algo.****Me gusta, lo sé, amarla… no estoy seguro… pero esto es nuevo… nadie me había excitado así, ni menos ponerme celoso.****Estoy todo el día pendiente de ella… y eso no me agrada mucho, y no soy el único que está interesado en ella… eso es lo que más me enferma.****Sus manos acarician mi cabello, sus dedos juegan enredándose en estos, yo le sujeto de la cintura, apegando y cortando la poca e inexistente distancia entre nosotros.****Me abstendré de tocarla, no lo prometo ni me lo propongo como una meta a cumplir, pero no quiero presionarla.****…lo que me acabo de proponer, a la basura…****Paso mi mano por su muslo, le provoca un escalofrío, le beso el cuello, dejando una marca renovada.****Suspira, vuelvo a sus labios…**

**-Onisan…me…dio frío quiero salir…- pretexto o no, fue la opción más cuerda, pero que no quería.****Salimos del agua y ella comienza a tiritar, la abrazo.**

**-no podemos entrar mojados… pero nos vamos a resfriar aquí- me responde el abrazo, tiene frío- entremos de todos modos…****Una vez adentro**

**-no enciendas las luces…-… ¿habrá leído mi mente?... era precisamente lo que haría, y no para que no tropecemos, conozco cada uno de los rincones de mi casa, lo que quería era conocer y memorizar su cuerpo.****Le tomo la mano, para que no se pierda, la llevo a mi cuarto…**

**-mi ropa está al lado- le paso una polera gris, que sé que le quedara ancha, y no tan larga pero es por mientras.**

**-yo me cambiaré en el baño-****El cambio de ropa lo hice en unos segundos, y cuando llegué a mi cuarto estaba la luz apagada, al parecer ella está en su cuarto.****Golpeo su puerta, necesito saber si quiere dar por terminado lo de hoy, no me voy a rendir tan fácil.**

**

* * *

reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

**No esta con ella…**

**No esta con ella, no lo esta… y la alegría no cabe en mi pecho, lo que antes me detenía, resulta no ser cierto, pero si Tenten fue capaz de inventar algo así es por que realmente siente algo muy fuerte por el, y siento que mis sentimientos no le llegan ni a los talones al suyo. ****Quizás no debería entrometerme, además esto esta sucediendo muy rápido, y tal vez el no está siendo sincero conmigo… ****He pensado todo esto, cómo si nada, y algo muy relevante estoy pasando por alto, estamos comprometidos… ****Se me ha pasado el calor por lo de la piscina, luego de ponerme las pantaletas, me pongo mi pijama…**

**Golpean la puerta, y obviamente debe ser Neji-onisan…**

**-entra- …no podía dejarlo ahí fuera…**

**- ya te vas a dormir…- hay un toque de decepción en su rostro…**

**-… ¿y que más iba a hacer? **

**-…Um… ¿te molestó lo de recién?- avanza hasta sentarse en la cama…**

**-…ie… es sólo que…etto…yo nunca he estado con alguien y creo que estamos yendo muy rápido…- apenas audible, a veces la falta de confianza es detestable…**

**-… entiendo, lo siento-**

**- ie, no debes disculparte…- me apresuro en responderle… no quiero que se arrepienta, menos que se aburra.**

**-… yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no lo puedo evitar- hace una pausa- descuida de ahora en adelante no será así…- se levanta, y se dirige hasta la puerta...**

**-¿estás molesto?**

**-no- se voltea- no te quiero presionar… oyasumi…**

**-oyasuminasai…**

**Se ha ido a su cuarto, pareciera que se lo ha tomado bien… pero me preocupa que las cosas cambien, que la poca cercanía que habíamos construido se desmorone, y yo no quiero eso.**

**Sin embargo, si eso llegase a suceder, con el dolor en mi alma, significaría solo una cosa… yo no le intereso de verdad… ****El silencio sepulcral de la casa es interrumpido por una llamada telefónica, para Neji-onisan, ¿quién podría ser a esta hora?... ****Inevitable, algo oí de esa plática:**

**-… ¿Qué quiere a esta hora?- suena algo fastidiado…**

**-… me da lo mismo… siempre ha sido así y lo sabes… ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**-… ¿cómo lo sabes?...je jeje… lo siento no me dí cuenta- perece más relajado…**

**-… falta mucho… lo sé… y ¿Cómo van las cosas? A ya veo… descuide… yo creo lo mismo, OK… **

…**con quién fuera que estaba hablando, había mucha confianza, quizás era su padre… espero… ****Mañana es domingo, tendremos que volver mañana al instituto, o quizás el lunes. ****Los parpados me pesan, y segundos después caigo dormida.**

**Abro los ojos, pero todavía tengo sueño, miro la hora y son las 7:15am… me desperté muy temprano, y la razón es el frío… ****Hace mucho frío, me asomo por la ventana, y está nublado, el clima es tan raro… ****Salgo a buscar el baño… y lo encontré… bien recordé dónde estaba el baño, salí media dormida y abrazándome, tratando de cubrirme todo lo posible con mis brazos, para sentir manos frío, pero no ayuda mucho…**

**-Hinata-sama… ¿ocurre algo?- Neji-onisan sale de su cuarto, lo que menos quería era despertarlo… está con un pantalón negro, de una tela ligera, y con su torso al descubierto, mis mejillas deben estar coloradas, y automáticamente el nerviosismo se apodera de mis venas…**

**-lo siento, no te quería despertar… solo fui al baño…**

**-felicitaciones, lo encontró…- sonríe de lado, se está burlando y no lo culpo…**

**-si-suspiro- al fin… ¿debemos ir hoy al instituto?**

**-lamentablemente si… ¿no quiere?**

**-…no es solo que… quería saber… ¿nos levantamos o?**

**-… sigamos durmiendo…- me toma de la mano y me lleva a su cuarto… ayer estábamos hablando de que… ¿acaso lo olvidó?**

**Entramos a su habitación, y me lleva a su cama, no, no estoy preparada para eso… el calor aumenta y lo nervios lo acompañan…**

**-no Onisan…- se gira, se sorprende un poco, luego suelta una risita burlesca.**

**-…je jeje… tranquila no te traigo aquí para que hagamos lo que está pasando por tu cabecita- me acaricia la cabeza, desordenándome el pelo- hace frío, recostémonos juntos… ¿se puede?**

**-… pero…**

**-no te voy a tocar, lo prometo…- dice con un tono de voz seductor**

**-…si- me guía hasta su cama, se acuesta y da palmadas para que yo haga lo mismo… ****Lo sigo, el aroma que desprende sus sabanas es exquisito… me acerca a el, y me da un tierno abrazo.**

**-si no nos acercamos de que sirve compartir la cama…- musita por lo bajo, con los ojos cerrados… respondo su abrazo y nos juntamos más.**

**Pero se me había quitado el sueño, lo miro y el está más despierto que yo, nos quedamos viendo un rato y ambos rompimos en risas… ninguno tenía sueño… **

**-no tengo sueño… y ¿si hacemos otra cosa?- esa pregunta me asustó un poco…**

**-… ¿Cómo que?- una pregunta, que temo su respuesta…**

**-… si nos levantamos, comemos…pero ¿sabes hacer panqueques? **

**-je jeje si- estoy siendo algo paranoica… **

**Nos levantamos, cada uno se va a su cuarto, salgo con toallas en mano y mi Onisan igual…**

**-entra tu primero…- decimos al unísono, yo me río pero el solo me mira (Hinata: ^.^ , Neji:T.T)**

**- Hinata-sama entre primero, así cuando yo este en el baño usted prepara los panqueques**

**-si…- agacho la mirada y voy a ducharme.**

**Solo se escuchaba el agua caer, amaneció de buen humor, parece… ****Es que con el nunca se sabe… me gustaría saber que pasa por su cabeza, saber que es lo que sientes… debemos darnos tiempo… ****Y al parecer lo va hacer, supongo que no le molestó la charla de anoche, espero. ****Salgo rápido, está entusiasmado con la idea de comer panqueques así que no quiero retrasarlo. ****Entro a la habitación, me pongo la ropa interior, una polera celeste, un jeans del mismo color pero en un tono más obscuro, un polerón del color de mis ojos. ****Voy a la cocina, busco en la nevera los ingredientes, huevos, leche y azúcar, en el mueble la harina y el polvo de hornear. ****Me pongo el delantal, la otra vez Neji-onisan me miro raro cuando me lo puse mejor me lo saco.**

**-¿Por qué te lo sacas? Te puedes ensuciar…- volteo y el estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, no me sorprende mucho ya que me demoro en vestirme…**

**-eh… por que si, lo puedo ensuciar…- le sonrío… y el solo tiene un semblante serio… **

**-para eso es, póntelo…- eso fue una orden…**

**-pero… era de tu madre…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, solo unos segundos después volvió a su rostro habitual**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-…esto… la primera vez que me lo puse… tu parecías raro… lo siento no lo volveré a ocupar…- no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, esos fríos ojos son impredecibles, nunca se muestran amables, solo indiferentes o gélidos…**

**-no importa, esa vez me sorprendió un poco nada más, no me molesta que lo ocupes- se acerca, toma la tela y mueve mis brazos para ponerme el delantal… siento mis mejillas arder, se pone detrás y lo amarra…**

**-además te ves muy linda con eso- ¿escuche bien? Giro, pero el me da la espalda…**

**- g…gracias- confieso apenada…**

**-bueno ¿en que te ayudo?- le sonrío**

**-bien, ven- quiebro los huevos, los hecho en una fuente- ¿tienes una batidora?- asiente y la busca en el mueble, me la entrega y bato los huevos, me pone nerviosa que esté tan pendiente…**

**-anda echando la azúcar por favor- empieza a echarla, pero toda de una, lo alcanzo a detener.**

**-¡Onisan de a poco!**

**-lo siento**

**- ahora, pasas la harina por el colador y la hechas, pero de a poco- asiente, va a buscar el colador, y lo hace.**

**-¿quién te enseñó a cocinar?**

**-Oka-san… cuando era pequeña… ¿por?**

**-… ¿cocinas de todo?**

**-…casi… me faltan cosas por aprender… echa un poquito de polvo de hornear- lo busca- ese el sobre chiquito**

**-lo siento, soy un asco en la cocina**

**-descuida yo me haré cargo de la cocina-… eso salio sin pensar, terminé mencionando algo que nos incomodaría…**

**-¿lo prometes?- volteo y el esta concentrado con lo de la harina**

**-…s… si…- estoy nerviosa…**

**-incluso ¿cuando te molestes conmigo?**

**-je jeje si… ahora la leche… ¡Onisan toda no!- ya era tarde…**

**-… lo siento…- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, su cara era la de un niño travieso, que se siente culpable…**

**-no importa, echémosle más huevos, azúcar y harina**

**-…Um se harán artos…**

**Luego de terminar el batido, empiezo a freírlos y Neji-onisan le echaba el manjar…**

**-Onisan ¿te gustan con mermelada?**

**-…no los he probado… ¿le hecho?**

**-si tu lo deseas…-****Cuando los panqueques estaban listos pusimos a hervir agua y a preparar las tazas**

**-están deliciosos**

**-¿de verdad?...- que alegría oír eso… de verdad le gusta… y el sonrojo en mis mejillas se hace inevitable**

**- Hinata-sama están exquisitos… a pesar de mis embarradas…**

**-pero si lo solucionamos… solo se hicieron más.**

**¿Es perfecta?**

**Cocina exquisito, es amable, delicada, femenina, tierna, inteligente, humilde, tolerante, y es preciosa. ****No la merezco, es mucho para mí…**

**-Onisan ¿te gustaron con mermelada?**

**-si pero son mejor con manjar…**

**-yo pienso igual, Oto-san los prefiere con mermelada, dice que son muy relajantes…**

**-…Oto-san igual…- nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato, somos primos… a pesar de que me lo recuerde cada vez que me nombra… esto fue distinto, a pesar que sea "normal", no deja de haber ese lazo sanguíneo, sé que las grandes familias cómo la nuestra hace este tipo de arreglos para que nuestra sangre esté pura, pero no deja de ser impactante por decirlo así, somos primos directos, en ese instante ambos recordamos lo mismo…**

**-… supongo que es normal… creo que son muy unidos…- me mira sorprendida**

**-¿tu padre te a hablado de cuando eran niños?**

**-si ¿a ti no?- niega tristemente…**

**-Oto-san no es muy hablador que digamos…**

**-es de familia… yo tampoco lo soy**

**-…entonces… te debo estar molestando…**

**-… algo…- pareciera que sabía cual era le respuesta, pero entristeció de todos modos**

**-me haces decir cosas que no quiero que nadie sepa…- me mira confundida**

**-…no… no te entiendo- su voz es débil**

**-lo que acabo de decir por ejemplo, me haces hablar demasiado, pero cosas de las que no hablo…**

**-lo siento…**

**-¿Por qué te disculpas?**

**-… por molestar…**

**- no molestas tanto…**

**-… g… gracias… **

**Comenzamos a ordenar la casa, no había mucho que hacer pero de todos modos lo hicimos, salí a buscar la ropa que dejamos en la piscina, y a simple vista, pareciera que tuvimos relaciones, y que ese desorden fue culpa de nuestras apasionadas hormonas. ****Como me gustaría que hubiera sido así, la verdad es que quiero acostarme con ella, pero la deseo demasiado como para seguir dándome el gusto de demostrarme impaciente. ****Además no quiero presionarla, ni mucho menos jugar con ella, todavía no estoy seguro de lo que siento, y no quiero hacerle eso. ****Pero al estar con ella, es mi cuerpo el que responde, son impulsos que están fuera de mi alcance. ****Debo ganarle a mis impulsos, aunque mi mente lo desee, pero mi personalidad me dice que me estoy rebajando y mucho.****Echarle la culpa a mi personalidad no es lo correcto, correcto es asumir que es mi orgullo el que está herido, por la espera, debo esperarla, mientras que afuera ahí muchas que me dirían que si sin pensarlo, más que la espera es el "no" momentáneo, que a pesar de ser momentáneo, es un "no" al fin y al cabo, y por algo que me tiene preocupado a mi y a mi orgullo, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda ser así con ella?**

**Soy "amable", hablo cosas que están en mi subconsciente y que no permito que nadie se entere, y llega ella y se lo digo en cinco minutos, eso me molesta, ¿Cómo puede tener tanto efecto en mí?... me molesta depender de alguien, y en estos momentos estoy dependiendo de ella. ****Y no quiero eso, voy a tratar de alejarme a ver que sucede, pero no dejar de hablarle. ****Es simpática de todos modos, y… ****Ya no importa, la misión ahora es descubrir que es lo que me pasa con ella, que es lo que siento y lo que ella siente.**

**El día sigue nublado pero ya no hace tanto frío, quiero pensar que no me gusta, Oto-san me conoce muy bien, y yo que pensé que había pasado desapercibido, de algún modo sabe que me gusta… ****Tal vez solo me atrae, la conozco recién, es nueva en el instituto, muchos que están interesados en ella, y solo quiero demostrar que yo puedo estar con ella sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. ****Es machista de mi parte, pero es la única posibilidad que se me ocurre. ****La otra es, que realmente me gusta… ****Para empezar, esta duda es una señal, ¿por que dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ella? Simple, por que lo que me pasa es una confusión, no son sinceros mis sentimiento, solo estoy "entusiasmado" con ella, debe ser eso.**

**Pero… ¿que tiene de malo si intento conseguir "eso" de todos modos? ****Mucho, no sería capaz de fingir a tal grado, nunca he sido un embustero, menos lo voy a hacer ahora. ****Además pasará de todos modos. ****Nos vamos a casar, y no quiero, ni nos lo van a permitir, que sea un matrimonio solo con un título, debemos hacer un heredero…****Será tarde o temprano, y aunque mi cuerpo lo desea ahora, tendrá que aguantar… ****No la obligaría a nada, eso lo sé… pero tendrá que pasar. ****Bien, conclusión: no me gusta. Solo estoy caliente con ella. ****Es algo fuerte de decir y de pensar, pero esa es la verdad.**

**Siento unos pasos.**

**-Onisan, ¡arch!- giro, y no había rastro de Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo desapareció tan pronto?**

**-ite…ite…- estaba estirada en el suelo, se sienta…y se acaricia el trasero…me acerco, le ofrezco una mano para levantarla, se queda viéndola un segundo, luego la toma.**

**-debe tener más cuidado…**

**-…si…- dice apenada… sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos brillan…**

**-¿le dolió mucho?**

**-…si…**

**-¿dónde se pegó?**

**-… en la rodilla y en…-se pone de un rojo intenso…**

**-entiendo…entremos, debemos irnos pronto…-asiente, la ayudo hasta llegar a su cuarto.**

**Por dios que despistada es, no es normal su grado de torpeza ¿o si?... ****Um… está Naruto, pero ese es más idiota que torpe… ****Bien es la primera que conozco que es tan torpe, atolondrada, despistada, inocente, amable, delicada, femenina, tierna, simpática, tímida, preciosa y pura. ****OK, quizás solo me gusta un poquito… ****Maldición, me costo encontrar un gran y creíble argumento en contra de mis "sentimientos" hacia ella, llega y en un segundo los tira a la basura. ****¿Cómo puede existir gente así?... ****Estuve todo el trayecto hacia el instituto en silencio, y ella feliz mirando por la ventana, y uno que otro murmullo por parte de ella, creo que cantaba… ****Llegamos al estacionamiento, nos bajamos, después de un reproche por su parte, finalmente me lleve el bolso.**

**-Onisan no era necesario- dice con un hilo de voz, sus mejillas están rosadas.**

**-no pesa nada… ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?- asiente, parece que recuperó la confianza…**

**-es muy lindo Neji-onisan- decía mientras veía hacia todos lados…**

**-es igual a todos…**

**-…no, no todos son iguales, cada cosa es distinta aunque sean de la misma forma, tienen un toque único e irrepetible, que es el de su dueño- decía tiernamente, por un momento parecía que se había olvidado de su timidez, cuando notó que yo la escuchaba atentamente, se puso roja y me dio la espalda mirando mis cosas.**

**-…y ¿Cuál es el toque único e irrepetible de mis cosas?...**

**-…Um… el de un hombre maduro, serio e inexpresivo, con gustos refinados…**

**-… ¿quieres saber el toque de tus cosas?- se gira, está confundida, asiente con la cabeza- el de una mujer tierna, delicada y femenina…- su rostro se tornó de color rojo escarlata… ****Se gira, se dirige al balcón… su pelo baila con el viento, y sus mejillas parecen refrescarse, de un rojo escarlata pasó a uno más pálido…**

**-Onisan ¿Por qué no separan el edificio, los cuartos de las mujeres en un lado y los de los hombre en otro? **

**- no lo sé, si se trata de prevenir embarazos, todo los que estamos aquí tienen el dinero suficiente para comprar la "pildorita"…**

**-… ¿nunca te han cambiado de cuarto?**

**-no, ¿tienes ganas de hacer preguntas?**

**-lo siento… esto… no te quería molestar…**

**-no te disculpes… no me molesta que hagas preguntas…**

**-… ¿de verdad?- su tono de voz es tierno, sale de balcón y se sienta en la cama…**

**-… de verdad… haber… me toca… ¿querías conocer a tu prometido?- se sorprende…**

**-…no, no lo quería conocer, todavía… no me sentía preparada…**

**- ¿y ahora, lo estás?**

**-…no sé… no eres una mala persona, pero no estoy preparada para nada que tenga que ver con hombres…**

**-… te puedo preparar…- cruzamos miradas, que iban desde nuestros ojos hasta nuestros labios… y como si lo hubiéramos planeado, inclinamos nuestros rostros, y nuestros labios se juntan, en un delicado y tierno beso, me atrevo a introducir mi lengua, y no protesta, nuestras lenguas hacen el exquisito trabajo de conocerse, de saborear nuestras salivas e intercambiarlas, y nuestro tierno beso pasa a ser uno lleno de pasión, por parte de ambos. ****No me acerco, si lo hago me voy a sobrepasar, lo sé. ****Le acaricio el rostro, que arde demasiado, me mira, le sonrío y ella me de vuelve una sonrisa hermosa, llena de afecto y ternura. ****La acerco y la abrazo, ella duda, luego lo responde, sentimos la respiración de cada uno… y se siente bien, fuera de un pensamiento morboso, es una paz interior indescriptible, algo que jamás había sentido, y que me gustaría siempre sentir, le tomo de la barbilla para besarla nuevamente, y esta vez, ella enreda sus brazos en mi cuello, yo le acaricio la espalda.**

**Se escuchan pasos, pero hacemos caso omiso, ¿Por qué vendría alguien a mi cuarto, en el momento más inoportuno?...**

**-¡Neji sabía que estarías aquí! El enf….- abren bruscamente la puerta de mi habitación, nos separamos de una manera brusca, pero no por lo que hiciéramos estaba mal, simplemente fue un impulso.**

**De todos, tenía que ser el… genial**.

**Pov Sasuke**

**-¡Neji sabía que estarías aquí! El enf….-… este es rápido… los callados son los peores… se le adelanto a Itachi… quiero ver la cara que va a poner je jeje…**

**-… lo siento no quería interrumpir…- Neji está fastidiado, tiene sus motivos, la chica en cambio, está más que roja, quiere que la trague la tierra.**

**-se golpea…- su tono es serio y frío…**

**-lo siento… no pensé que estarías…- miro a Hinata… ella desvía la mirada avergonzada…**

**-da lo mismo, ¿Qué quieres?**

**-… en realidad era una tontería… vuelvo en un rato…- salgo de la habitación de Neji.**

**En una tabla de posiciones de "el que más rápido consigue una chica", este se lleva el nº 1, se merece un premio y el reconocimiento de todos, pero si menciono algo a quién sea me matará. Es muy caballero… ****Yo me tardo al menos dos semanas, pero es por la fama que tengo… ****Llego al comedor, y voy dónde los chicos, Naruto me hace señas cómo si me fuera a perder…**

**-baka haces el ridículo...**

**Después de todo, no creo que diga algo… no es idiota, tanto.****Hinata-sama parece nerviosa, más avergonzada.**

**-¿le molesta que alguien lo sepa?- gira rápido, se acomoda en su puesto.**

**-no… es solo que… igual me apena…**

**-tranquila, no hacemos nada malo- me regala una tierna sonrisa, sus mejillas están rosadas.**

**-… gracias Onisan…- se acerca y me besa, luego de sorprenderme, le respondo, su beso es tierno, indeciso y delicado, me acaricia la mejilla… siento mis mejillas acaloradas, no puede ser, estoy ruborizado…**

**-¿te acompaño a tu cuarto?- asiente sonriente, pero con nerviosismo... ****Vamos camino a su cuarto, ella tararea…**

**-¿en que electivo te inscribirás?**

**-Um… en el de música el lunes y el viernes, y el miércoles en el de artes.**

**-toda una artista…- se ruboriza…**

**-las niñas dicen lo mismo- confiesa apenada…**

**-y ¿cantaras?- abre los ojos como plato.**

**-¡no! De ningún modo- dice moviendo los brazos para los lados… y roja a más no poder.**

**-¿Por qué?- se tranquiliza, y su rojo pasa a un rosado.**

**-… yo toco el teclado Onisan, no canto…**

**-pero deberías…**

**-nunca me has escuchado- decía mientras entrábamos a su habitación, deja su bolso en la cama, saca las cosas, y empieza a guardar unas y otras las acomoda aparte.**

**-¿te ayudo?**

**-no descuida…- se veía realmente hermosa- y ¿tu en cual te inscribirás?**

**-… en los mismos que tú…- me mira confundida, luego su cara pasa a una ruborizada…**

**-¿no quieres que estemos en los mismos electivos?-mientras entramos a su cuarto **

**-no, pero me va a costar tocar si estas ahí…- dice apenada con una sonrisa dulce…**

**-no deberías, te entiendo que te avergüences de "ciertas cosas", pero eso es más sencillo…**

**-lo sé… pero… Ey ¿a que te referías con "ciertas cosas"?**

**-je jeje, ¿no se te ocurre?- se ruboriza, agacha la mirada…**

**-Onisan…- rompo en risas, la abrazo, ella responde con gusto…**

**-…eres muy linda…- esconde su cabeza en mi hombro- ¿Por qué te escondes?...**

**-no lo sé…- hago que me mire, está ruborizada…- me encanta cuando te ruborizas- se sorprende y abre levemente la boca, aprovecho y la beso, responde el beso, es uno brusco pero llenos de sentimientos, le acaricio la espalda, ella se deja sin protestar…**

**-¡Hinata-chan!- golpean, nos separamos delicadamente, queriendo hacer caso omiso a quien sea que este llamando en la puerta**

**-Onisan…- la suelto, entre besos, me besa en la mejilla y va a abrir la puerta, ese beso me dejo sorprendido… ¿Cómo puede ser tan tierna?... giro y la persona que molestaba es Haruno…**

**-que bueno que ya llegaste, pensé que estarías sola, pero veo que Neji-sempai te hace compañía, vamos a estar abajo en las áreas verdes por si quieres ir, nos vemos… ****Solo vino a molestar, a interrumpir, ¿se habrán puesto de acuerdo?...**

**-¿vas a ir con ellas?- me mira, se sienta en la cama, la sigo, se apoya en mi hombro…-¿pasa algo?...**

**-no… ¿tu quieres que valla con ellas?...**

**-solo si tu lo deseas…- me mira, me besa, uno corto, no alcanzo a responder…- y ¿eso?...**

**-… ¿te molestó?- pregunta afligida…**

**-si- agacha la mirada- fue muy corto- me mira confundida, la beso, uno robado, responde, nos besamos apasionadamente, rodea sus brazos en mi cuello, bajo a su cuello, lo beso, suelta un gemido, la miro y esta ruborizada- deberías ir con tus amigas.**

**-pero…- la miro, su rubor aumenta…**

**-¿quieres quedarte conmigo?**

**-… yo… yo… quiero, yo quiero quedarme contigo…-confiesa nerviosa…**

**-yo también, pero me puedo sobrepasar- la abrazo- o ¿quieres que me sobrepase?...**

**-¡Onisan!- me río y ella hace un puchero…**

**-mejor voy con las niñas…- se levanta, la detengo tomando su brazo, la beso, y la dejo libre.**

**-nos vemos…- susurra con sus mejillas coloradas…**

**Bien, admitámoslo, me gusta. ****No es calentura, y lo acabo de comprobar, tuve la oportunidad de avanzar un poco más, y me contuve. ****Esos besos, estaban llenos de significado, sentí tantas sensaciones indescriptibles, mi pecho se calmaba de alguna forma, por que por otra parte, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte. ****Mi cuerpo también respondía, pero mis pensamientos le ganaban. ****No debía guiarme por mi instinto, tenía presente que debía esperarla, y así lo hice, ****La deseo demasiado, pero eso solo va a acompañado de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Primero la… primero la amo, luego la deseo. ****Si, siento que no es un simple gusto, por que puedo estar a su lado, tranquilo, sin pensar en algo más, claro a veces, con mirar algo que no debo, pienso en otras cosas, pero es normal, supongo, me siento reconfortable cuando estoy con ella. ****Es algo que nunca me había pasado, por eso, prefiero esperar, si esto crece o aumenta. ****Salgo de su habitación, había olvidado que no me encontraba en mi cuarto, es agradable estar a su lado. Pero también peligroso…Voy hacia mi cuarto…**

**-Neji…oye espera- esa voz…**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu amigo- decía Lee con lagrimas en los ojos…**

**-… ¿Qué es lo que pasa Lee?**

**-… te fuiste temprano de mi fiesta, ¿pasó algo?**

**-… estabas borracho, no me iba a quedar a presenciar eso.**

**-lo siento, Naruto-Kun y Sasuke-Kun me emborracharon…**

**-… da igual, lo pasaron bien de todos modos…**

**-no… no podía disfrutar si mi mejor amigo no estaba ahí- caminé rápido dejándolo atrás.**

**- ¡espera! No me malinterpretes…**

**-¿Qué quieres Lee?**

**-que vengas conmigo, dónde los chicos…**

**-¿para que?**

**-¿Cómo que para que?... para estar con tus amigos…**

**-… esta bien…**

**Caminamos hasta llegar dónde los chicos, ahí nos quedamos un buen rato conversando y riéndonos, era como si Naruto y Sasuke hicieran la hora para cenar… ****Y estoy seguro que así lo era, una vez abierto el comedor, sugirieron ir a cenar, cuando llegamos estaban Itachi y Tobi, nos fuimos a sentar con ellos, y nos quedamos haciendo la hora. Conversamos de puras idioteces… ****Como de los estúpidos dibujos animados que siempre ven y cosas con ese grado de relevancia. ****Después de un rato, entraron las chicas, que para mi solo importaba Hinata-sama, se veía sonriente, y conversaba con todas, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero era leve… ****Venía con Yamanaka, Haruno y Temari… no sabía que se conocían…Fueron a buscar la cena y se sentaron en tres mesas delante de nosotros. ****Naruto las invita a que se sienten con nosotros, pero la Haruno no quiso, el rubio entristeció, y el moreno se burló de el, y para variar se pusieron a pelear.**

**La hora pasó rápido y todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. ****Yo me fui a uno familiar…**

**Golpee suavemente, pero nadie respondió, abrí, y ella no estaba…Entré de todos modos, no creo que se moleste. Me siento en su cama, termino acostándome en ella, bajo las frazadas, apago la luz, luego de un rato abre la puerta, entra pero no prende la luz. Pasa al baño, siento el agua caer, debe estar bañándose, debería irme… pero igual me quedé. ****Luego de un buen rato sale del baño, se viste con la luz apagada… lamentablemente no vi nada. ****Se pone la ropa interior, pero los sostenes no, luego su pijama…Se peina y se acuesta…**

**-kyaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**-Hinata-sama soy yo… tranquilícese…**

**-Onisan… Onisan… eres tú- enciende la luz… y está llorando…**

**-lo siento, pensé que encendería la luz…**

**-… me asustaste…- se limpia las lagrimas, la abrazo…**

**-y ¿Qué haces aquí?...**

**-venía a recordarte que mañana no debes ir a tu sala, busca la de música, está en el tercer piso.**

**-gracias, lo había olvidado…**

**-ah y venía por mi beso de "buenas noches"- suelta una risita suave, y sus mejillas se tiñen rosadas…**

**Nos inclinamos, juntamos nuestros labios en un hermoso beso, movemos nuestros labios en sincronía, la tomo del cuello, para profundizar el beso, y ella parece entenderlo, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello, nuestras lenguas inician una ardua y placentera batalla. ****Nos detenemos… respiramos, y ahora es ella quién me besa… ****Uno con sus características, tierno, delicado y excitante…**

**-… buenas noches…- dice entre besos y suspiros, está dando por terminado nuestro beso y es mejor así.**

**-buenas noches… que descanses…- le beso la frente y le acaricio la mejilla y salgo de su cuarto…**

**Camino hacia el mío, ha sido un día agitado, en la mañana me trataba de convencer que no sentía nada por ella, y ahora no hace falta convencerme de que realmente la amo, y que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero perderle…****Pero no debo adelantarme, he descubierto que lo que siento es maravilloso, pero quizás no dure, pero lo ideal es que perdure, así tendríamos un lindo matrimonio. ****Aunque suena a un deseo de una mujer, es lo que pienso y siento, sería desagradable estar con alguien por el resto de tu vida y no sentir nada por esa persona.**

**Luego de bañarme y ponerme mi pijama, me acuesto cansado, pareciera que Sasuke no dijo nada, y es extraño… ****En fin, mejor así, todavía no les he comentado que es mi prometida, solo lo sabe Lee y Tenten, mencionando a esta ultima, ahora que lo pienso debería hablar con ella, muchas veces le he dejado en claro que no siento nada por ella, pero eso ultimo que hizo me molesto muchísimo, me da lo mismo que se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera, pero se lo dijo a mi Hinata-sama, y eso no lo voy a tolerar, perjudicó nuestra amistad, si sigue así, no me quedará otra que dejar de ser su amigo.**

**Programo el despertador, algo me dice que mañana va ser un día agitado. ****Automáticamente me quedo dormido…**

**Los rayos del sol se infiltran por las cortinas en mi cuarto, todavía no suena la alarma, miro la hora y faltan unos minutos. ****Me levanto de todos modos, desactivo la alarma, voy a ducharme y me visto…**

**Y ya es hora de ir a desayunar…**

**Bajo contenta, las cosas con mi Onisan van bien, y eso es una razón más que suficiente para estar feliz y agradecida… ****Llego al comedor, diviso a Sakura-san y a Temari-san, voy dónde ellas.**

**-buenos días…**

**-buenos días Hinata- dice Temari-san, la conocí ayer y es muy simpática, tiene carácter y es muy amigable, aparte es muy hermosa, me siento como un patito feo con las niñas, todas son muy hermosas, y yo no… el problema es que convertirme en cisne lo veo lejano.**

**-¿Cómo amaneciste Hina?**

**-bien… y ustedes…**

**-bien, algo molesta por ese idiota de Naruto…**

**-ahora ¿Qué hizo?- pregunta fastidiada Temari-san**

**-… me cambió la alarma del celular…**

**-je jeje ese no cambia, lo que es yo amanecí de lo mejor…**

**-¿te paso algo bueno?**

**-¿bueno?, ¡excelente!, anoche Shikamaru fue a mi cuarto y lo hicimos tres veces…- los colores se me fueron al rostro, de modo que ella estaba con Shikamaru-Kun…**

**-¡tres veces! Con Naruto no nos hemos atrevido a hacerlo tantas veces, por miedo de que llegue alguien- sentía mis mejillas arder a más no poder, me quedaron viendo.**

**- vamos Hinata, no seas tímida… ¿y tu tienes un amorío por ahí?- dice pícaramente Temari-san, inmediatamente se me vino en mente la imagen de mi Onisan…**

**-…Um no lo sé…**

**-como no vas a saber, ¿no tiene nombre lo de ustedes?- pregunta curiosa Sakura-san…**

**-…no…**

**-… pero, lo tienes… ¿quién es?...**

**-… no sé si deba…**

**-vamos no seas así…**

**-…es… N… Neji-onisan…- abren los ojos como plato…**

**-con Neji-sempai… impresionante… ¿el te engatusó o tu moviste los hilos?**

**-… Sakura-san…Um… creo que fue el…**

**-¿crees?... yo creo que si, eres algo tímida…**

**-con razón, era tan diferente contigo…**

**-¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-san?**

**-el ignora a las chicas, hubo un momento que llegamos a pensar que era gay…**

**-no lo es…- salió espontáneo, escuchar que decían esas cosas de el, me dio algo de coraje…**

**-…OK… ¿ya lo hicieron?**

**-¡Temari-san!- mis mejillas ardían demasiado**

**-Temari, se más delicada… ¿lo hicieron o no?, supe que te llevo a su casa…**

**-no…no ha pasado mucho entre nosotros…**

**-eres virgen ¿no es así?...**

**-… si…- las dos pusieron una cara de ternura…**

**-¡tierna… es la niña del grupo!- dijeron ambas y me abrazaron, estaba ruborizada lo sabía…**

**-¿Qué celebran tanto?- decía Ino-san que acababa de llegar…**

**-buenos días Ino-san…**

**-¿Por qué estás tan roja?**

**-Ino, Ino, ¡Hina es virgen!**

**-Sakura-san no lo grites…-estaba demasiado apenada…**

**-oh, la niña del grupo… hay que cuidarla…**

**-me temo que es tarde, Neji ya la esta asechando…**

**-¡Neji-sempai! Enserio, cuéntanos todo**

**-lo lamento… me apena mucho hablar de estas cosas… denme tiempo…**

**-'tierna!- las tres me abrazaron, y la vergüenza me comía viva…**

**Luego de desayunar, fuimos a saludar a los niños… ****Mi Onisan fue muy amable, pero yo estaba muy nerviosa, mis amigas estaban muy atentas con nosotros, y reían demasiado… ****Caminamos todos juntos a la sala de música al parecer todos se iban a inscribir en el mismo electivo. Llegamos ahí y la sala era muy amplia, era el doble de las de nuestra clase, había una batería, dos teclados eléctricos, había muchas guitarras, y unas dos eléctricas, había un bajo, muchos violines, y dos chelos… ****Las sillas estaban todas juntas, sin mesas, nos sentamos en la fila de atrás… ****La sala se veía muy bien de ahí, había mucha gente… ****Y entre ellos estaban lo miembros de akatsuki…**

**El rostro de Neji-onisan cambió a uno más serio…**

**

* * *

**

**_REVIEWS?_**

**_bueno... perdonen las faltas y todo ese tipo de cosas... mi vista no es muy buena y no he ido a ver a algún especialista xD (suena a una excusa barata u.u)_**

**_espero que sea de su total agrado!_**

**_y muchas gracias por leer! se cuidan!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_woooo! perdón perdón perdón por la demora! la verdad es que no he estado con ánimos de escribir ni de editar nada u.u perdón perdón! de verdad lo siento mucho, sé que no son muchas las que leen este fanfic pero para las pocas que lo hacen, de verdad lo siento mucho u.u sé que no tengo excusa u.u_**

**_bueno... debo decirles que en el caso de este fic, tengo más capítulos, solo debo editarlos 9-9..._**

**_además, no se si ahora en adelante tenga mucho tiempo para escribir u.u esta semana entro a la Universidad, y es mi primer año por lo que debo adaptarme y reorganizar mi horario, para poder tener tiempo para todo :3_**

**_bueno de verdad lo siento, no quiero aburrirlas más_**

**_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO, YA HUBIERA DADO SEÑALES DE NEJIHINA ¬-¬_**

**_disfruten de la lectura :3_**

* * *

Cap 7

Las sillas estaban todas juntas, sin mesas, nos sentamos en la última fila, de ahí la sala se veía muy bien…Había mucha gente, entre ellas, los miembros de akatsuki…

El rostro de Neji-onisan cambio a uno serio…

Estaban en el fondo, Itachi-sempai y Tobi-san se encontraban con ellos, había un chico de pelo rojo muy guapo, otro de pelo plateado, uno de pelo largo, no tanto como el de mi Onisan, es rubio, otro de pelo naranja y una mujer muy bella de pelo azul … No se veían peligrosos, Neji-onisan me toma de la mano y me lleva a su lado, nos sentamos distribuidos de la siguiente manera: Naruto-kun en la orilla, a su lado Sakura-san, Ino-san, Lee-sempai, Tenten-sempai, Neji-onisan, yo, Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Sai-kun. Me sorprendió que Lee-sempai estuviera en este electivo, creí que se inscribiría en el de deporte

Tenten-sempai me mira demasiado y eso me pone nerviosa, y algo molesta, conversa mucho con mi Onisan, y el no se ve incómodo… Además de que a mi no me toma en cuenta, y sin mencionar que me soltó la mano…

Me asomo un poco adelante a ver a Sakura-san, y está muy contenta, hablando con mi compañero rubio, eso me hace recordar la plática del comedor, mis mejillas se acaloran un poco… además de que Temari-san esta a mi lado y está con Shikamaru-kun, y eso me pone aún más nerviosa…

Y mi Onisan ni me habla… me da algo de pena, pero no puedo pensar así, el tiene derecho a platicar con quién quiera, pero el hecho de que sea ella, me entristece, ella está interesada en el y el lo sabe, y ni siquiera se ve afectado por lo que ella me inventó. Hablan muy juntos y demasiado bajo, que ni siquiera estando yo a su lado, logro escuchar algo… ¿Cómo no voy a estar celosa?...

Cada vez llega más gente, y se me empieza a formar un nudo en el estómago, en eso llega el sensei, y muchas se alegran, de verdad que es guapísimo, y se ve alegre. Viene vestido con una camisa celeste, unos pantalones negros y unos lentes de sol, que se nota que son carísimos, trae una mochila bien grande, la deja en su escritorio, se sienta, enciende el ordenador, hay bastante bulla en la sala.

-¡Wo, demasiada gente para torturar, digo enseñar!...- exclama con alegría y en son de burla, todos ríen por el comentario…- veo muchas caras conocidas y otras no tanto… Um… este año será entretenido, somos artos y nos vamos a divertir…

-¿Cómo ha estado sensei?...

-muy bien Naruto, con ansias de iniciar el electivo…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer este año sensei?- dice mi compañero Uchiha.

-no lo sé Sasuke…

-como siempre no preparó la clase je jeje… adoro a este sensei…- dice Naruto-kun, todos reímos, pero ¿Cómo es posible que no haya preparado la clase?...

-bien, yo me llamo Kimimaro, y soy su sensei, toco todos los instrumentos y lo que quieran que toque- es demasiado gracioso, cuando se presentó en nuestra sala, era más serio, es lindo y simpático- mi signo no lo recuerdo, pero de todos modos soy soltero…- todas se ponen eufóricas- si nenas, esta preciosidad está solita… solo con su guitarra- toma la guitarra eléctrica azul con blanco, es muy linda… la guitarra - bien… anoten en ese papel- nos muestra una hoja toda desaliñada- el presupuesto no está para más así que no me la desprecien… anoten sus nombres y cursos, las damas me escriben su número de teléfono y sus medidas- dejó la risión en la sala con ese comentario…- no se rían que hablo enserio- todos estábamos divertidos con las barbaridades de las que hablaba, yo en particular, se me había pasado hasta la pena de que mi Onisan me ignorara- y anotan lo más importante, el instrumento en que se van a especializar, y que obviamente yo les voy ayudar, a los vocalista ponen "voz" y listo, ¡háganlo rápido engendros del demonio que tenemos que hacer alguna otra cosa…!

-sensei, y ¿vamos a armar grupos?...- mi Onisan está divertido, yo lo miro y siento que me observan y es Tenten-sempai, y no es una mirada muy agradable…

-… no sé Neji, todavía ni lo he pensado… yo creo que si… ármenlos por si acaso… ¿quieren pasar ustedes?-…mi Onisan mira a los chicos, y todos asienten, se levantan muy emocionados… y yo me pongo hasta nerviosa por ellos, las niñas se juntan, así que naturalmente quedo muy apegada a Tenten-sempai… Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun se acercan al micrófono, Kimimaro-sensei le da otro micrófono a Kiba-kun, para que estén más cómodos, y ellos felices, Shikamaru-kun toma el bajo, Lee-sempai se sienta en la batería y empieza a ensayar, Sasuke-kun toma la guitarra eléctrica azul con blanco y Neji-onisan una negra entera muy llamativa por el color, Sai-kun se sienta junto al teclado, de modo que dibuja y toca teclado, algo me dice que me lo voy a encontrar en todos los electivos…

Muchas chicas del electivo murmuraban cosas, otras reían o los miraban con otros ojos, y no solo a mi Onisan o a Sasuke-kun, a todos, las niñas estaban muy molestas…

Yo, me sentía más incómoda que molesta, empezaron a ensayar cada uno por su parte, subiendo el volumen, agregando más distorsión, probando que los micrófonos sonaran bien, etc.

Y comenzaron a tocar… sonaba muy bien, primero se escucharon todos los instrumentos… Y luego empezaron a cantar… la canción era de Hyde, Season call:

Naruto :Karami tsuku kazeni sakarai

Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashite iru

Wazuka demo mesasu houkou he

Azayakana kioku ga tsuki ugokasu

How many cuts should I repeat?

How many fates should I accept?

Does it have an end?

Naruto y Kiba :Itsumo karada juu wo kimi ga kake meguri afuresou

Dakara kowaku nai yo asu mo

Because I always feel you in me.

Kiba :Kawaki kitta nodo he nagashita kimi no mei de

Kokoro wo uruoshiteku

How many cuts should I repeat?

How many fates should I accept?

Does it have an end?

Naruto y Kiba :Haruka ano tori no you

Sora wo tobi koete yuketara

Itsumo tsutaete iyou ai wo

Because I always feel you in me.

Kiba :You taught me how to love. I feel.

I can do anything.

Naruto :Yume ni egaku sekai wo kimi no me no mae ni hirogetai

Dakara kowaku nai yo asu mo

Naruto y Kiba :My beloved season calls me.

Because I always feel you in me.

La tocaron de maravilla, todos aplaudimos emocionados, todos lo hicieron muy bien, aparte de que se veían estupendo, todas las niñas del electivo gritaban como si fueran unos artistas famosos, Sakura-san estaba muy enfadada, por que Naruto-kun tiraba besos, y cosas así…

-¡se la dedico a mi Sakura-chan! – con eso a mi amiga se le pasó el enojo, y se avergonzó un poco… los chicos dejaron los instrumentos, y se vinieron a sentar.

-… estuviste muy bien Onisan…- me costo decírselo, me daba cosa que estuviera molesto conmigo, pero necesitaba sacarme la duda.

-¿te gustó?...- su mirada es seria, pero no molesta, tiene dibujada una sonrisa de lado, se ve muy seductor…

-sip…- termino ruborizándome… el se acerca, toma de mi mejilla, la acaricia, sentía mis mejillas arder, inclina su rostro, entendía lo que quería, pero estábamos en público, y me avergonzaba, pero preferí olvidar mi timidez, y responder su beso, movíamos nuestros labios pausadamente, ese beso estaba lleno de sensaciones nuevas, y con mucho afecto, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y mis mejillas ardían.

Nos separamos despacio, me acariciaba la mejilla, toma de mi mano, y mira al frente.

Me sentía demasiado contenta, no estaba molesto, eso era obvio, pero el hecho de que me besara delante de todos, demostraba que sentía algo por mi, si no, no me hubiera expuesto delante de todos ¿o si?... no, el no es así, es un caballero, y las niñas me dijeron que a el nunca le vieron una chica, por lo tanto no creo que tenga malas intenciones.

De pronto me sentí observada, y mire hacia todos lados, y todos nuestros amigos nos miraban, los chicos estaban más que sorprendidos, mis amigas, no paraban de reír, y Tenten-sempai, me fulminaba con la mirada, decidí mirar hacia otro lado, ya estaba ruborizada, justo miro dónde se encontraban los de akatsuki, e Itachi-sempai me miraba sorprendido, Tobi-san lloraba a cántaros, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, se nota que en un chico muy sentimental.

Pero me pusieron nerviosa, así que desvíe la mirada, pero un grupo de chicas me miraban con fuego en los ojos, y me asustaron… Mi Onisan tomó de mi mano, y la sujetó fuerte, me sentía apoyada…

Tocaron el timbre que daba inicio al receso, todavía nos quedaba una hora del electivo, mi Onisan me tomó y me guío, yo lo dejé, confío en el… Íbamos en silencio pero uno cómodo, tomaba mi mano, yo me sentía más que feliz…

De pronto nos detuvimos, y estábamos parados frente a una sala, abrió la puerta, e hizo que entrara, era una sala demasiado solitaria, se notaba que no se ocupaba hace un tiempo.

-Onisan… ¿Qué pasa?- estaba confundida, no se me ocurría el motivo de que me llevará ahí, en eso, cuando estaba entendiendo la situación…

-¿no se te ocurre nada?- su voz era seductora, eso me hizo pensar que mi conclusión era correcta.

Me tomo de la cintura y me besó, fue uno lleno de pasión, yo respondí con dificultad, todavía no era experta en eso de besar, comenzó a avanzar, y yo retrocedía, hasta que topamos con una mesa…

POV Neji ***********

Estábamos muy apasionados, la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, y ella parecía entender el mensaje… la tomé de la cintura y la subí a la mesa, no parecía dudar, pero se notaba nerviosa, baje mi mano hasta su muslo, subí su falda y acaricié su muslo al descubierto, su cuerpo tirito ante el contacto.

-estás frío… tu mano está fría…- susurraba, su respiración era pausada, comencé a besar su cuello lentamente, sentía su cálida respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de esta, vuelvo a sus labios, posa sus manos en mi espalda, la acaricia, beso su mejilla, subo y bajo mi afortunada mano, acariciando su muslo, siento arder mis venas, la adentro un poco más…

-Onisan… no…- me detengo, rozo con las yemas su entrepierna, salta, se pone nerviosa, saca sus manos de mi espalda y trata de apartarme… me aparto, después de sus intentos por separarme de ella, termino cediendo.

Está ruborizada, mira el suelo, siento sus espasmos, la mesa tirita haciéndole compañía a los suyos. Me acerco, beso su mejilla izquierda…

-lo lamento… no quise incomodarte…- era cierto, lo que menos que quería en ese momento, era molestarla, sin embargo es imposible abstenerse con ella… es tan bella, excitante…

-… lo lamento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, no fue su culpa, yo fui el que se sobrepasó…

-terminaras aburriéndote…- ¿Qué estaba pasando por esa cabecita?

-¿de que hablas?

-… te aburrirás de esperar…

-tonta…- gira rápidamente, en su ojos hay confusión, sus mejillas están rosadas, de verdad estoy molesto, siento un apretón en el pecho…- ¿piensas que estoy aquí solo para tener sexo?, pues te traigo noticias, no es así-abre ligeramente la boca, está sorprendida- ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa contigo, pero créeme, no es solo hormonal… y me ha costado demasiado saber que me pasa, pero no es hormonal, de eso estoy seguro- no mire su rostro, decidí que lo mejor, era salir de ahí, y eso fue lo que hice…

No podía quedarme ahí, simplemente no podía, fue cómo declararme… demasiado espantosa mi declaración, pero mi intención no era esa, solo fueron las palabras que salieron espontáneamente de mi boca, en ningún momento pasó por mi mente eso.

Solo debía dejarle claro que lo que buscaba de ella, no era hacerla mía, en una parte si, pero eso va a acompañado de lo que siento por ella.

De verdad, la amo, nunca había pensado tanto en una mujer, o en como negar mis sentimientos, pero, estoy seguro de que, no es un simple gusto, va acompañado de nuevas emociones y sensaciones indescriptibles.

Sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de que piense eso de mi, bueno ¿y que esperaba?, si en este tiempo lo único que le he demostrado es mi lado "instintivo", no le he dicho lo que siento, es como que ella aceptara, por haberle dicho que es hermosa. Debo decírselo, debo hacerlo, decirle que la quiero, no tengo la mínima intención de que siga pensando eso de mí. Pero si eso es lo que piensa, es ¿Por qué ella también siente algo por mí?...

Debe de ser así, las mujeres no son muy… como nosotros para esas "cosas"… y ella menos…

Es fácil pensarlo, pero hacerlo, es distinto… ¿tan difícil es Neji Hyuuga, reconocer tus sentimientos, ante la persona que los forjó?... para mi orgullo lo es… Mierda… ¡deja de lado tu maldito orgullo!

Me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a la sala en la que la deje…Abro la puerta, y ahí estaba, apoyada en la mesa, tal como cuando me fui…Cierro la puerta, el ruido la hace levantar la vista…

Me acerco firme, sin ninguna duda, con tranquilidad y quizás un con un poco de frialdad, soy así, y no puedo cambiar eso de mí.

-¿sabes? Olvide decirte algo más…- mi voz suena seria y fría, como de costumbre- estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti, sé que te quiero…

Nuevamente salí de ahí sin mirarla, ahora podía caminar en paz…Seguramente, quedó confundida, pero ya he maltratado lo suficiente a mi orgullo… nunca había cedido ante nadie, ella es la primera, y a logrado bastante, y sé que en el futuro, ya no me quedará orgullo, y la culpable será ella, así que debo cuidarlo, dejarlo descansar. Por el momento…

Camino decidido, mirando hacia el frente… oigo pasos, son suaves, pero vienen a prisa…

-Onisan…-giro instantáneamente, ¿Cómo no iba a ceder ante esa voz?...- yo…yo… también… yo también te quiero…- nunca sacó la vista de mis ojos, en ningún momento, su cuerpo tiritaba, se notaba nerviosa, y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, su respiración estaba agitada… mi cuerpo se movió por inercia hacia ella, la miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos iguales pero a la vez tan distintos, la abracé, no lo dude, me valía madre de que estuviéramos en el pasillo, respondió mi abrazo, su cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar…

Mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, estaba demasiado contento, no fue tan difícil decirle lo que en verdad sentía, y ella también lo hizo…

-jóvenes, estamos en el pasillo de clases…- giramos todavía sin alejarnos, era la directora, no se veía molesta, pero si inquieta, Hinata-sama me soltó apenada…

-lo lamento, no se volverá a repetir Tsunade-sama- la mujer nos quedó examinando unos segundos, para finalmente dejarnos solos…

-…Onisan, ¿vamos a las áreas verdes?- en su rostro, como siempre, expresaba ternura y sus mejillas rosadas, que la hacían verse aún más tierna…

Asentí, caminamos a paso lento, no íbamos de la mano, pero había una extraña sensación en el aire, una muy cómoda y agradable… Llegamos al pasto, nos sentamos en un lugar apartado, bajo la sombra de un cerezo… El día estaba abochornado, como en el fin de semana, conversamos de cosas normales, reímos mucho, le robé uno que otro beso, pero dejé de hacerlo en cuánto el color de sus mejillas ya no podía más… luego de la última hora de música. Fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas, se fue junto a sus amigas, llegué a mi sala, me senté, en mi cabeza había demasiadas cosas…

No recordaba que clase nos tocaba, y eso si que me parecía raro…No le tomé mucha importancia, miré por la ventana y ahí estaba el… Nuevamente en el estanque, esta vez se notaba aún más extraño e inusualmente serio… desde le altura y distancia en la que me encontraba no lograba ver con claridad lo que hacía, de pronto todo perdió sentido, lo que veía no podía ser cierto…

…¿así era como trabajaban los shinigamis?...

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía conciencia de que si era un shinigami, tendría que relacionarse con ese tipo de cosas, pero esto era increíble… estaba nuevamente en el estanque, esta vez, hacía algo distinto, cuando lo vi meterse a esta, me extraño, llegue incluso a pensar que se le cayo algo, pero en una cuestión de segundos, se hundió en el estanque… ¿Cómo era eso posible?... la profundidad de esa pileta no es lo suficiente como para que caiga una persona de pie, a mi me llega hasta la mitad de mi pantorrilla.

Miré hacia todos lados, nadie había presenciado lo mismo que yo… gire dentro de la sala, y todo se veía absolutamente normal…

-Neji, amigo ¿sucede algo?, tu llama de la juventud se ve apagada…- Lee parecía preocupado…

-descuida, no me pasa nada…- no quedó muy satisfecho con mi respuesta, pero no podía decirle que Kakashi-sensei se había metido al estanque y había caído completamente, lo cierto es que nadie sabe su verdadera identidad, vuelvo a mirar, y no había ninguna señal, nada fuera de lo común, pero en este instituto, no hay muchas cosas comunes…

Para empezar, ese es el motivo por el cuál el está aquí, supongo que debo callar, pero son cosas de suma importancia, y que deben hacerse con discreción, ¿Por qué demonios lo haría a plena luz del día, mientras se hacen clases?...

Si es algo tan secreto, debería ser más cuidadoso, debo decírselo… El día de hoy no tengo clases con el… apenas lo vea, se lo haré saber, debe ser más cuidadoso por dios…

El sensei no tarda en llegar, trato de actuar normal, han pasado unos minutos después de aquello, Asuma-sensei entra a nuestra aula, parece contento… Empezamos la clase de idioma sin ningún percance, solo las ridiculeces de Lee la interrumpieron de vez en cuando.

La clase paso rápido, salimos al receso, voy con Lee, sin Tenten, hable con ella en el electivo, y le deje muy claro que no quería que molestara a mi Hinata-sama, al parecer se molestó, no nos ha dirigido la palabra ni a Lee ni a mi, pero me importa un comino, lo que menos quiero es que se interponga entre Hinata-sama y yo. Y si eso implica perder su amistad. Es un precio que no me importara pagar.

Caminamos tranquilos por el pasillo, Lee hablando de idioteces, yo solo escucho…

Vamos al kiosco a comprar unos jugos, luego fuimos a las áreas verdes, pasamos por el lado del estanque, no pude evitar tratar de encontrarle alguna diferencia, pero no encontré nada, absolutamente nada… Nos sentamos en una banca, cerca del famoso estanque, en eso llega Naruto y Sasuke, a hacernos compañía…

-Neji, le ganaste a Itachi…- mi amigo rubio no paraba de decir lo mismo, para que comente algo supongo…

-oye… ¿hace cuanto que estás con Hinata?...-preguntaba curioso el Uchiha menor

-…desde el fin de semana…

-¿se vieron el fin de semana?- Sasuke parece sorprendido…

-pero si Neji la llevo a quedarse en su casa…- todos giramos a ver a Lee, los chicos sorprendidos, yo demasiado molesto, en unos segundos giran nuevamente hacia a mi…

-¿se quedó en tu casa?...- este rubio entrometido…

-si…- abren los ojos como platos…

-¿lo hicieron?- moreno curioso…

-no

-¡mentira!- gritaron al unísono…

-no soy como ustedes…

-pero las ganas no te faltan- lo que dijo el rubio cabezón era cierto, pero no iba a comentar esas cosas con estos, ni con nadie, ¿Cómo iba hablar así de Hinata-sama?...

-¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- Naruto hace un puchero, Sasuke tiene venas en la sien…

-no nos vas a decir nada…-admite con indignación el moreno

-no y dejen de molestar, ahí de ustedes que anden diciendo por ahí que Hinata-sama se quedó en mi casa, por que soy capaz de dejarlos sin boca para que aprendan a ser caballeros…

-si…- asintieron de mala gana, pero si se lo decían a alguien, de seguro que pensaban que le hice "algo", y no quiero que Hinata-sama ande en la boca de nadie, en todo caso confío en este dúo de idiotas, son idiotas, pero buenos amigos…

-oye Neji, ¿y no se han juntado, tu padre con los de Hinata-san?- mierda… maldito bocón, giraron rápidamente, como si sospecharan de que esa oración implicaba otra cosa… bien Lee se merece un golpe, les dijo lo de Hinata-sama y ahora esto…

-¿Por qué tendrían que juntarse?- el moreno es un intruso de los peores…

-Neji, ¿pasa algo que Sasuke y yo no estamos al tanto?...

-…-suspiro- si Naruto, pasa algo, pero ¿prometen no decírselo a nadie?-asienten- confío en ustedes OK, ella y yo, estamos comprometidos desde pequeños…- tienen una cara de asombro, como que si les hubieran contado la ubicación de un tesoro…

-… ¿estás chistoso?, vamos Neji, di la verdad, ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?

-esa es la verdad Naruto, si no lo crees aya tu…

-yo te creo, a mi me había llegado un rumor acerca de tu familia…-confiesa Sasuke

-… ¿un rumor?...

-imbécil debo adivinar que no lo sabes- Naruto niega- la familia de Neji, es muy importante en el país del fuego, por eso tienen ciertas costumbres y prácticas antiguas, que todavía realizan, y una de esas es los compromisos dentro de la familia, para mantener la sangre pura y los negocios "limpios"…

-¿limpios?...-pregunta con inocencia lo que hacía que sus ojos celestes se vieran usualmente brillantes.

-mierda, cabeza hueca tu no tienes ni idea de donde estas parado, negocios entre la familia, que nadie se relacione con ellos, ni depender de nadie…

-ah… ya sabía- todos miramos al rubio con cara de "seguro"…

-… y ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?...-pregunta un rubio apenado lo que me sorprendió un poco

-si, lo tengo presente desde que tengo memoria, y para ser sincero… yo estimo mucho a Hinata-sama…

-¿Cómo mujer?- este rubio si que me sorprende…

-si Naruto, como una mujer, como persona y como amiga…

-estas jodido…-suelta con indignación el moreno.

-Sasuke, que tu nunca ayas experimentado la hermosa magia del amor no significa que sea malo-bien eso fue raro, este Lee a veces se pasa…

-je jeje, bien y ¿ella que piensa?-parece más interesado que de costumbre, este moreno es igual de loco que su amigo rubio.

-esta de acuerdo… creo que mientras estemos bien entre nosotros, no habrá mayor problema…

Se escucha el timbre, nos paramos y caminamos pausadamente, los chicos parecen haberse calmado con la reciente plática, y eso es un avance grande…

Lee y yo vamos al gimnasio, nos toca con Gai, y es mejor ahorrarse la plática que nos da en la sala, me costo convencerlo, terminé diciéndole "Lee, si Gai-sensei te ve de los primeros en el gimnasio, se pondrá muy orgulloso, y no dudará de tu llama de la juventud"… Que estupidez más grande, y se lo trago por completo… Me estaba cambiando en el camarin, cuando escuche su preciosa voz dentro del gimnasio…

Salí sin polera a comprobar mi oído, y ella, caminaba con la vista en el suelo, no me vio, paso junto a mi, no lo dude, la tome de un brazo, y la jalé al camarín, estábamos prácticamente solos, Lee se había ido a buscar a Gai-sensei, y todavía tenía un tiempo…

Lo primero que hice fue silenciarla con un beso…

-¡Onisan!- estaba ruborizada y sorprendida, y se le notaba un toque de preocupación…

-tranquila, no va a venir nadie, por ahora…- en sus ojos había duda, luego de unos minutos se esfumó, cuando notó que no traía la polera se puso de todos los colores, incluso se dio la vuelta, la giré y la volví a besar, lo respondió, posó sus manos en mi espalda, temblaban, mis manos tampoco se quedaron atrás, me atreví, metí mi mano izquierda debajo de su polera, detuvo el beso, para mirar lo que hacía, luego me miró, sus mejillas tenían un rojo escarlata, inclino su rostro, me besó, eso fue un si, subí mi mano hasta llegar a su sostén, toqué tela, hasta llegar a su piel, al parecer, eran de media copa, lo que ayudaban a la situación, rodeé su seno con mi mano, no lograba sostenerlo completamente, mi mano quedaba pequeña ante aquel monte, lo acaricie sin dudar, besé su cuello, soltaba uno que otro suspiro, deje su seno, para ir a su espalda, desabroché esa molesta tela sin ningún problema, se tensó, susurre palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, y pareció funcionar, me aventuré a tocar nuevamente su seno, pero está vez desnudo, apreciando con mi tacto su desnudez, era suave y blando, lo apreté, ella estaba nerviosa, yo estaba en mi paraíso…

Se escucharon ruidos fuera del camarín, se sobresaltó, me separó de ella, se notaba su sostén sin amarrar, sus mejillas rojas…

-a nosotros se nos ocurre en un momento como este…-… me sorprendió bastante su comentario, sus manos las puso a su espalda, sacando pecho, y comenzó a abrochar su sostén, luego se dio la vuelta, parecía que se acomodaba los senos… o algo así.

-Onisan, ¿has visto a Kakashi-sensei?...

-…no, ¿por?

-nos toca con el ahora y no aparece…- todavía no ha vuelto… no podía contarle eso a ella, podría asustarse…

Avancé a donde se encontraba ella, la abracé por la espalda, se sorprendió…

-te quiero…- esas dos palabras salieron solas, susurrando en su oído…

-también yo…- su voz era tranquila y delicada, llena de afecto y ternura…

-Neji, Gai-sensei me ha dejado a cargo de la clase… ¿puedes creerlo?- para variar, nos interrumpieron, no la solté, Lee quedó estático en la puerta, salió sin decir una palabra.

Me puse la polera de deportes, asomé mi cabeza por la puerta, no iba a salir mientras estuviera alguien, no iba a exponerla de ese modo, una vez comprobado, salimos de esas cuatro paredes que fueron testigo de nuestra pasión momentánea…

La dejé en la puerta del gimnasio, la observé hasta que se topó con Haruno unos metros adelante…

-Neji, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?...

-buscaba a su sensei…- no la miré

-¿en el camarín?- maldición, Tenten nos vio…

-no, no lo estaba buscando ahí…- le dí la espalda y salí en la búsqueda de Lee…

Cuando lo encontré, estaba en la cancha, haciendo que la clase se ejercitara, le hacían bastante caso, acompañé a la clase, me uní en silencio, Lee me dio una que otra mirada a hurtadillas…

Sé que lamentaba haberme interrumpido, pero no lo culpo, Hinata-sama tenía razón, no debíamos ser tan imprudentes, y no estaba molesto con el.

Siento que mientras paso más momentos con ella, me pongo de mejor humor...

POV Hinata

No pude detenerlo, deseaba que lo hiciera, que me tocara… lo deseaba a el… Me gusta sentir que me quiere, me siento apreciada, y amo ver en sus ojos ese brillo que no logro identificar, pero que sé lo que puede pasar cada vez que aparece, y no me desagrada en lo más mínimo…

Me dijo lo que sentía, y en su rostro había sinceridad, por eso no dude en confesarle mis sentimientos, aunque de aquí en adelante sucedan más cosas, no importa, mientras que sean con el. Pero no podemos repetir lo de recién en el instituto, fue muy peligroso, Lee-sempai nos vio, al menos no estaba pasando nada más…

¿Dónde estará Kakashi-sensei?...

Lo hemos buscado hace más de media hora, y no hay rastro de el, lo raro es que Kiba-kun dijo que si había venido a trabajar, pero ahora no aparece por ningún lado. Nuestros compañeros nos pidieron a Sakura-san y a mí, que lo fuéramos a buscar, nos dividimos, luego de lo que pasó en el gimnasio nos encontramos…

-¡rayos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?... cuál es la manía de llegar tarde…

-… quizás tubo una emergencia…

-¿emergencia? Por dios Hina que eres ingenua, debe andar por ahí leyendo…

-… ¡mira, en la biblioteca!- estoy segura de haber visto al sensei ahí, y una característica de mi familia, es la buena visión, mis ojos No me fallaban, fuimos a la biblioteca, y no me equivocaba, ahí estaba el. Empapado de los pies a la cabeza, estilando…

-¿Kakashi-sensei?... ¿Qué dem…- fuimos dónde se encontraba el, estaba sorprendido…

-niñas ¿Qué hacen fuera de la sala?- Sakura-san pone cara de pocos amigos…

-buscándolo… ¡tenía clase con nosotros!...

-je jeje es que me encontré una ancianita en el camino…

-¡mentira!...

-sensei ¿Qué le pasó?- ambos giran a mirarme, parece que a Sakura-san se le había olvidado el detalle, y el deseaba que no hubiera preguntado…

-je jeje, me caí a la piscina…

-y ¿Qué hacía en la biblioteca?...

-… todavía no me ubico en el instituto… me confundí… vayan a la sala, yo ya voy…

Sakura-san se adelanta, yo me quedo arreglándome las medias, cuando el sensei dijo algo que escuché perfectamente… **"casi… ¿Cómo me habrá trasladado del estanque a la biblioteca?"…**

Solo fueron murmullos que escuché muy bien, ¿de que hablaba?... ¿Trasladar?... ¿del estanque a la biblioteca?... Olvidaba lo que me había contado mi Onisan, el es un Shinigami…¿Cosas así hacen los Shinigami?... Pero esas "cosas" se burlan de la física

-¡Hina, apúrate!

-s…si, lo siento…- camino rápido para alcanzarla…

-ese sensei me saca canas verdes, ¡más que Naruto!

-je jeje…- definitivamente no se cayó a la piscina… eso era obvio…

-¿y que se cree? ¿Qué somos tontas?

-… ¿Por qué lo dices?...

-es obvio que no se cayó a la piscina… los hombres son todos unos mentirosos…

-¿Naruto-kun te ha mentido?- me mira algo pensativa…

-más o menos… nada grave, solo cuando se ha comido algo, o cosas así…

-je jeje…

-je jeje, pensarás que soy una tonta por estar con un chico tan… loco, pero el es una buena persona, buen hombre y un buen amigo, además es muy tierno… y es guapo…

-nunca lo he cuestionado-me mira sorprendida- no soy nadie para criticar, a el o a ti, se nota que te quiere mucho y eso es lo que cuenta…

-gracias… sabes vuelves loco a Neji-sempai…

-eh?...- al escuchar su nombre, mis mejillas respondieron inmediatamente…

-nunca se le había visto chica, menos que la besará delante de todos, y se le nota más contento…

-… ¿de verdad?...

-si, sus amigos piensan igual, y ellos lo conocen hace mucho, la "contenta" con esto es Tenten…- solo la miro, agacho la mirada- ella a estado moviéndole el trasero desde que lo conoce… y no la toma en cuenta…

-… me siento mal por ella…

-¿de que hablas?...

-se nota que sus sentimientos por mi Onisan son sinceros, y yo lo conozco hace poco y…-me sonrojé- nosotros estamos juntos…

-que no te de pena, ¿ósea que dejarías al hombre que amas por que piensas que otra lo ama más que tú?, no Hinata, borra ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, Neji-sempai ya eligió, y no fue ella- entramos a la sala, todos platicaban, Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun jugaban con avioncitos de papel, Ino-san leía una revista, Karin-san se maquillaba, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun y Chouji-kun jugaban con una pelota, Sai-kun dibujaba, Shino-kun leía un libro de insectos( yiuuuu!)… Había un completo desorden…

Y Kakashi-sensei iba a llegar en cualquier momento…

-¡oigan, el sensei ya viene, ordenen la sala!, ¡Naruto, Sasuke recojan ahora mismo esos aviones!

-no queremos- dijeron al unísono, todavía no terminaban de hablar, cuando mi amiga pelirosa ya estaba allí, golpeo a cada uno, y estos al instante ya estaban recogiendo los papeles, todos reímos presenciando la escena, el resto se puso a ordenar…

Después de dejar la sala tal y como estaba, llega el sensei, empieza su clase, interrumpida de vez en cuando por mis compañeros, ¿quiénes? El rubio y el moreno…

La clase fue entretenida, vimos la "argumentación", y el sensei quiso que lo lleváramos a la práctica, salió Karin-san y Sakura-san, debatieron de el "aborto", Karin-san lo apoyaba y lo contrario Sakura-san…

Luego salieron los inseparables, argumentaron sobre "las drogas", Sasuke-kun la defendía y Naruto-kun no, estuvo bastante reñido, Sakura-san me comentó de su amistad tan peculiar, y la verdad es que se adoran, pero siempre compiten en todo, y a la vez son tan unidos, son extraños, Ino-san y Sakura-san son iguales…

Después de esta clase, no tenemos más, hoy salimos a las 15:30, creo que mi Onisan sale a las 17:15, en ese rato, las niñas me invitaron a sus habitaciones, para que conversáramos un rato, y yo asentí, luego de cambiarme, fuimos al cuarto de Ino-san…

Era una pintada de morado obscuro, tenía muchas cómodas y armarios, se nota que le gusta la ropa… tenía muchos pósters pegados, de artistas famosos, grupos y actores…

-¡uy esa perra de Karin! No la soporto…

-pero Ino estamos acostumbradas a ella, ignórala…

-… ¿Por qué no les agrada?...

-¿Por qué?, su actitud debería responder a tu pregunta, además, no le decimos perra por decirle…-decía mi amiga rubia con toda seguridad

-Hina, nunca confíes en ella, es una mala amiga…

-… ¿Por qué…?

-a Ino, le gustaba Sasuke antes que llegara Sai, y todas lo sabíamos, ósea, nuestro grupo, y ella estaba con nosotras, pero la muy puta, se metió con Sasuke, sabiendo los sentimientos de Ino, y no fue un pinché, fue con todo…

-pero son solos rumores, uno no debe…

-no son rumores Hina, nosotras la encaramos, por lo menos para arreglar la situación, que se quedará con Sasuke, no íbamos a molestarnos con ella por un chico, pero lo que hizo fue feo, y ella le restregó en la cara a Ino lo que había hecho con Sasuke…

-¿sabes?, lo que nos molestó fue la traición en si, si nos hubiera dicho que ella también lo quería, daba lo mismo, pero traiciono nuestra confianza…

-lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?...

-… no lo sé…

-kawaii- gritaron ambas, y me abrazaron, sentía mis mejillas arder… nunca había tenido amigas, y ellas son lo más cercano a una, y unas buenas amigas…

Comimos pizza, Ino-san tenía ganas de comer, así que le dimos el gusto, Sakura-san la molestó mucho, diciéndole cosas como "mmm...… dile a Sai que se haga responsable"… me ruborizaba demasiado cuando hablaban de cosas así, por que no fue lo único que comentaron respecto a esas "cosas"…

Cuando eran las 19:45, despedimos a Ino-san, no cenamos en el comedor, con la pizza quedamos satisfechas, cada una se fue a su cuarto…

Entré al mío, encendí la luz, con lo de la otra vez, tuve que acostumbrarme a encender la luz, no quería que mi Onisan me volviera a sorprender… Y lo volvió a hacer… Ahí estaba, estirado en mi cama, con los ojos cerrados…

-vine a terminar lo del camarín…- dijo en un tono serio pero seductor, sin abrir los ojos, sentía mis mejillas arder, mis piernas flaquear…

¿Cómo que quería terminar lo del camarín?... Sabía a lo que se refería, pero ¿hasta que grado?

* * *

**_bueno... hasta ahí no más xD!_**

**_les vuelvo a pedir disculpas u.u..._**

**_pasen una linda semana, día y mes x-x!_**

**_cuídense muco y disfruten su vida, sin excesos y vivan su presente como si no existiera nada más :3_**

**_nos leemos!_**

**_REVIEWS? les agradecería mucho :3_**


End file.
